Bankotsu&Kitra: The Return Of Darius
by Tempest78
Summary: How will everyone react when Kitra finds out her brother is alive again, but working for the bad guy and remembers nothing? Why is Lissa so concerned about Darius? Will Darius ever be freed from Naraku? Ban/OC part 3 of 3 original publish- 01-23-08 FE
1. Summary and overview

**Bankotsu&Kitra: Return of Darius**

Summary:

_How will everyone react when Kitra finds out her brother is alive again but working for the bad guy and remembers nothing? Why is Lissa so concerned about Darius? Will Darius ever be freed from Naraku? What will become of Bankotsu's son? BanXOC Part 3 of 3 _

**  
**A quick over view of plans for this one.

Naraku brought Darius back anyways and erased his memories. The Kohaku type thing for the drama part and Kitra and Bankotsu have to fight in order to get Darius back like Sango does for Kohaku. And Lissa fights to get Darius back too because she loves him!

Darius can't remember anything about his former life for a while. He remebers Kit's face but not who she is.


	2. A Gruesome Discovery

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own all of the OC's referenced, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**A/N welcome readers, to the final installment of the Bankotsu&Kitra Trilogy. Please enjoy.**

_**Last time in Bankotsu&Kitra: Past Relations:**_

_**On the other side of the land:**_

_Naraku had finally come across the area where the body was now a skeleton pinned against a tree. Smirking sadistically, he back tracked until he found a grave off to the side._

"_This is the place," he declared as he used his tentacles to burrow deep into the dirt. Finding the skeleton, he placed a jewel shard in the neck area and commanded repeating, "Awaken Darius, awaken. Awaken Darius, awaken!" Making sure to erase the man's memories, smirking triumphantly as he watched as the bones began glowing and flesh began forming on the bones. _

_Vibrant reddish brown hair surrounded the head as the naked man sat up. Striking virid eyes, met ruby eyes and he asked, "Who are you?" confused._

_Naraku answered, "My name is Naraku, and you Darius, are my soldier, now go forth and rid me of Inuyasha and his comrades." And began explaining everything the warrior would need to know about the Inutachi. He stood to his feet and instructed, "Now, go forth and destroy my enemies Darius, starting with the one called Inuyasha."_

_Ever the dutiful soldier, Darius answered in a flat tone, "As you wish, my master," bowing respectfully towards the man. He gathered his clothes, and his sword and dressing, set off to carry out his master's orders._

_As he watched the warrior take his leave, Naraku proclaimed, "Now Bankotsu, you will indeed regret your decision." and began cackling as the night closed around the area, and he disappeared into the mist._

**Chapter 1:**

**Six months later:**

Kitra waited for Bankotsu to return from getting the supplies they'd need as everyone had finally moved into the cabin, with plenty of rooms, including a couple spare rooms for when the kids were old enough to need their own rooms.

She faced her husband as he walked through the front door and requested, "Bankotsu, please take me to his grave. I want to say my final farewells to Darius. I need to make peace with his passing, and this is the only way." pleading with her eyes for him to understand.

Bankotsu asked concerned, "Are you sure you're ready Kitra? I don't want you rushing into anything," knowing that if she rushed, they'd never be able to move on, without his memories bringing her to tears.

Kitra nodded assuring firmly, "It's time Bankotsu," staring deeply into the eyes of her beloved husband.

Seeing the determination in her eyes, he nodded confirming, "Okay, we'll head out tomorrow."

Kitra hugged him saying, "Thanks Ban," as he hugged her back sighing.

Overhearing the conversation, Lissa added, "I'd like to go as well, if you two don't mind?" Jumal seconded it. Both wanted to make peace with their childhood friend's death as well.

Bankotsu nodded, "Asking, what about the kids?" pointing to his offspring, who were busily attacking their oatmeal and making a big mess of their uncles Jakotsu and Suikotsu.

Kitra asked wistfully, "Would it be so terrible to bring them with?" wanting her brother to know about his niece and nephew.

Bankotsu hesitated a moment, then decided, "I suppose not," melting a little inside at the smile on his wife's face and the approval in her eyes, as she silently thanked him.

As an afterthought, Kitra suggested, "We could make a trip of it, a family outing, if you'd feel better having the others with us," placing a comforting hand on her nervous husband's shoulder.

Bankotsu grinned and nodded liking the sound of that. He would feel better if someone, not emotionally involved with this gloomy task, was there to help watch and protect the kids.

Facing his men he asked, "Would the three of you mind taking a trip with us?" not wanting to force them into anything.

Renkotsu faced him answering, "I think I speak for all of us, big brother, when I say that we'd gladly accompany you and the others."

Suikotsu and Jakotsu both nodding, as they picked up the messy kids, who were chewing on their wash clothes. Jakotsu added merrily, "Someone has to keep these little darlings out of trouble," grinning as his niece tossed the rag in Renkotsu's face and started giggling.

Renkotsu glared at Jakotsu, but lightly tugged a red curl as he lightly scolded, "Behave now little one," earning a miniature version of her father's infamous smirk, and causing all the adults to laugh.

Bankotsu proudly thanked his men, instructing, "As always, bring your weapons just in case. We'll head out at sun rise." ever the diligent leader.

Kitra smiled as she and Lissa began packing what they would need for the kids in a separate bag, and for the journey into another bag.

Lissa had been outfitted with a bow and several quivers of arrows, preferring to leave the sword fighting to the men. She added her daggers to her outfit for tomorrow, and saying goodnight to everyone, turned in for the night.

Kitra began cleaning up the messes her hyperactive children had made, while Bankotsu and Jumal watched the kids, entertaining them until bed time. Bankotsu cooed to his son as he tickled the boy, acting much like a kid himself and sticking his tongue out at his daughter who was having a fit, wanting to get out of his lap.

Jumal laughed, taking the little girl into his arms, as Bankotsu childishly stuck his tongue out at his daughter again, before yelping as his son's tiny fist grabbed his tongue, babbling at him.

Jumal shook his head in amusement and grinned, "Oh they're your kids alright Ban," he informed his pouting friend, who grinned proudly agreeing, "Yes they are," as he began blowing bubbles on his giggling son's tummy.

Once the kids had been tired out and put to sleep, then placed in their crib, Jumal bid everyone good night and turned in as well.

Jakotsu went to the hot springs to bathe before turning in. Renkotsu and Suikotsu checked the perimeter ensuring the place was safe, and locked up the cabin, before turning in themselves.

Once everyone else had turned in and the house had grown quiet, Bankotsu carried his yawning wife to bed and crawled in beside her. She snuggled into his strong arms and fell instantly asleep.

Bankotsu stared up at the ceiling a while thinking about the coming trip and what it meant as far as being able to move on with their lives. Smiling as Kitra mumbled in her sleep, he lovingly kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. A short while later he fell asleep.

**The next morning an hour before sunrise:**

Kitra woke up to the sound of her daughter fussing. She crawled out of her husband's warm embrace and went to check on her daughter.

Picking up her daughter, she soothed, "Leiko sweetie, what's the matter with my girl?" Leiko began trying to undo her mother's haori nuzzling. Kitra smiled, "Ah, a little angel's hungry is she?" she replied, freeing her milk filled breast.

As soon as Leiko smelled the milk, she latched onto the nipple and began drinking greedily, smiling up at her mother and reaching for her fiery locks. Kitra laughed.

Hyokotsu woke up crying and beating his fists against the bed as he waited for his breakfast.

Bankotsu rolled out of bed and walked over, picking up his son, instructing, "You have to wait your turn young man," staring into his son's eyes, and wagging his finger at the child.

Hyokotsu stopped crying and started trying to grab his papa's finger, amused for the moment as his father began playing a game of keep away with the laughing child.

Once Kitra finished feeding Leiko, she burped her and put her on the floor, holding out her hands for her son. Bankotsu passed her their son and picked up his daughter, who was busy tugging the leg of his hakamas, trying to climb up his leg.

He scooped her into his arms and laughed as she grabbed his braid. Kitra stated amused, "She certainly seems to have a thing for hair, huh Ban?"

Bankotsu sighed, "Yup," as he removed the end of his braid from his daughter's strong grasp, giving her his finger to play with, until he could get her toy.

Leiko began slobbering on her papa's finger, until he slipped his finger from her mouth and handed her a small teething strip.

"She's getting her teeth in Kit, " he informed his wife, as he rubbed his daughter's top jaw, feeling a tiny bump.

Kitra laughed, "They both are," as her son burped. "Hyou has one not quite breaking the skin yet either, which means I'm going to have to break them of biting while nursing soon."

Bankotsu nodded and handed his son another chew strip. He carried both of their children over to his bed, while Kitra prepared the slings.

She placed one sling on her chest and taking their son, placed him into the sling in front of her.

Bankotsu handed their son his chew strip and carried their daughter and the other sling into the kitchen.

Lissa had already made breakfast and was setting it on the table as everyone began filing into the room.

Smiling as she placed the last of the food and the freshly squeezed juice on the table, Lissa walked over, taking the other sling and strapping it to her like Kitra had.

Smiling, Kitra placed her daughter into the sling in front of Lissa and handed her a chew strip. Kitra laughed tying Lissa's hair back and warned, "She has a thing for hair lately, so I thought you'd want it safe from prying hands."

Lissa grinned nodding as she stared down at the little girl who was beginning to look more like her mama every day, except for her almost constant smirk that was a miniature copy of her proud father's.

Everyone sat down eating together, and then Kitra passed the children's bag to Renkotsu to carry. He placed it on his back and nodded. Kitra passed Jakotsu the bag holding everything else for their trip and he smiled slinging it over the front of his chest.

Bankotsu strapped Kitra's sword to her hip and grabbed Banryu, before unlocking the door and making sure everyone was ready. Once everyone confirmed they were ready, Bankotsu lead the group outside and locked the door, before moving to the front of the group.

Kitra and Lissa walked behind Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Suikotsu walked to the right of the girls, behind them, and Jumal on the left, behind them. Renkotsu guarded the rear and the small procession began their lengthy trip towards Darius's grave; everyone keeping their eyes and ears open for any signs of trouble.

After a few times of stopping to change and soothe the kids with water bottles and jerky strips, the group continued.

**An hour before sunset:**

Kitra and Lissa had swapped with Renkotsu and Jakotsu carrying the kids. They had arrived at the place where Kitra and Darius had taken their last break. Kitra and Bankotsu had given their children a fresh chew strip each and prepared to walk over to the grave.

Lissa and Jumal stayed close behind their friends. Suikotsu was appointed on guard duty in case anyone suspicious should approach.

As they neared the grave Kitra began to feel a strong sensation that something was wrong with it. She looked at Bankotsu, silently communicating her feeling of forewarning, and he nodded squeezing her hand, signaling he understood.

"Lissa, You and Ju hang back a minute, " she said trying not to let on that something was wrong. Lissa and Jumal obediently stopped dead in their tracks and waited.

Taking a deep breath, Kitra squeezed Bankotsu's hand signaling she was ready and they moved toward the burial site. Bankotsu stopped two feet away blocking Kitra's sight as he ordered firmly, "Stay here and keep your guard up."

Kitra reluctantly stopped and her hand went to her sword, she was now more anxious than ever. Bankotsu clutched Banryu and approached the grave confirming out loud, "It's been tampered with."

At Bankotsu's signal, Kitra shakily walked over and started crying, "Oh Ban, you don't think it was the creepy Naraku fellow do you?" fear in her eyes.

Bankotsu answered honestly, "I don't know Kitra, it could just have easily been grave robbers."

Kitra fought back her tears and moved closer, as she began helping Bankotsu move the dirt.

Clenching his jaw, and not liking this situation one bit, Bankotsu pulled her hands away and ordered austerely, "Go back to the other's Kit, and check on the kids."

She nodded and began the trip back over to the others. On her way back she informed Lissa and Jumal upset, "Someone has disturbed the grave. Bankotsu's looking into it now."

Lissa buried her head in Jumal's chest and started crying. Jumal held his sobbing sibling as he wondered who would do something like this.

Kitra checked on her children assuring they were safe and trying not to cry. Jakotsu asked concerned, "What is it?" staring at his little sister.

Before Kitra could reply, Bankotsu walked up heaving a heavy sigh and answered, "Its empty." watching Kitra's shoulders slump.

Jakotsu's eyes widened and Renkotsu frowned. Bankotsu walked over to the river and cleaned the soil off his hands before pulling Kitra into his arms vowing, "We'll find out what happened Kit. We won't rest until we do." She nodded and cried into his chest, feeling horribly dejected. Someone had completely desecrated her venerated brother's grave.

**A/N Okay people, there's chapter one! :D **

**Poor Darius and poor Kitra; Seems she just can't get a break, can she?**


	3. A Tough Decision

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own all of the OC's referenced, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 2:**

Bankotsu ordered for a fire to be made, as he held Kitra who was sobbing into his chest.

Hyokotsu began crying, and Kitra straightened up, taking her son into her arms. "Ban they need fed," she said looking at her husband as he'd taken their wailing daughter into his arms.

He nodded and he and Lissa blocked Kitra from view, while she sat with a blanket over her and the babies feeding them one at a time.

Renkotsu walked around gathering the fire wood and digging a pit, started a fire. Jakotsu and Suikotsu left to collect the water and Jumal went hunting.

Once both kids had been fed and changed, they sat in Kitra and Lissa's laps while Bankotsu took his men, leaving Jumal to guard the women and kids, as he and the others did some perimeter defenses for their camp for the night.

As their rabbit stew cooked, the adults sat around the fire, making sure to keep the kids out of trouble, and talking.

Bankotsu watched his son trying to grab a blade of grass as Kitra asked, "So Jumal I'm curious. You never did explain how you survived. I saw you go down that day," she said sadly.

Jumal nodded, "Yup, the thing is, Darius warned me of an incoming attack. See he'd found out on his last duty, that there were several of the headman's enemies that had gathered together and formed a plan of attack. He'd found out they'd planned to attack within the next forty eight hours and he warned me, wanting me and Lissa away safely."

Kitra gasped in shock. Jumal continued, "Dar thought it'd be humans attacking, so the plan was for me to fall as the attack started, then during the chaos that would ensue, to get Lissa and make a run for it."

Kitra frowned. "But that still doesn't explain why the demons didn't attack you," clearly puzzled.

Jumal grinned, "Ah that, well you remember that monk right, the one who groped you at the festival?"

Kitra's face blushed a light pink and Bankotsu snapped, "Which monk?" staring at his wife.

Kitra mumbled, "Um, he means Mirkou." Her blush deepened.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he snapped, "You mean that lecherous monk Inutrasha hangs around with, actually groped you?" staring at his wife, making a mental note to have words with the monk.

Kitra mumbled, "Uh yeah, a long time ago. But Dar made sure he never did it again."

Jumal laughed. "All say! Dar scared that poor monk so bad he was paler than Kit here."

Bankotsu smirked. "Now that would have been a sight to see. I can just imagine Dar's reaction."

Ju assured him, "Yup that monk was scared out of his wits. Anyways, he'd given me this," and pulled out a scared sutra.

Kitra gasped and Jumal finished, "When I fell and the demons started towards me, it began glowing and kept them away from me."

Lissa added, "I remember now, that must have been the strange blue light, that I thought I saw around us when we were running."

Jumal nodded finishing, "Yeah, and that's how we made our escape. I'd thought it was just a pretty piece of paper," ducking his head embarrassed.

Kitra nodded admitting, "We'd been planning to escape for a while. Sorry we didn't tell you two, but Dar was pretty serious about keeping it between just the two of us. But, now it makes sense- the unexpected trip to the woods, he must've planned on using the chaos that would ensue during the attack to cover our escape all along."

Bankotsu added seriously, "That would be just like Dar, using every means he had of ensuring a successful escape for the two of you. And he did warn you right at the last minute, right Ju?"

Jumal nodded confirming, "Yeah he explained everything, when he warned me of the incoming attack."

Lissa realized, "That's why you were so insistent on me staying with Aunty," as shock covered her face.

Jumal nodded, "Yes, I wanted you where we'd have a better chance of leaving ourselves."

Bankotsu smirked saying fondly, "Good ol' Dar, always thinking of protecting the ones he loved," approval shining in his eyes.

The others nodded their agreement as the Schichinatai members listed aptly. Renkotsu asked, "So if it was Naraku, and he's been resurrected again, would he come after those he loved?"

Kitra argued, "Never, Darius would **never** harm anyone he loved!" as she stared at the bald man.

Bankotsu sighed correcting gravely, "Remember Kit, he was a soldier too. It's possible for his memories to be wiped, and if that happens, he'd do whatever he's ordered to."

Kitra gasped, "But Ban he'd never forget us. The three of us were too close for him to ever completely forget us… right?" she finished apprehensively.

Bankotsu nodded, "It's true the three of us were inseparable, but Kit, you need to face the fact that he might not remember us, and if that's the case, we'll have to fight to get him back, assuming that it was Naraku."

Kitra's eyes widened and she nodded sadly. She hoped that it turned out to be grave robbers, and not Naraku. She didn't like the thought of her esteemed brother as some madman's puppet.

Jumal added, "If that's the case, only one person I know could even stand a chance in battle against him." as he, Kitra, and Lissa, all stared at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu nodded. Kitra agreed, "You're right Ju, only Ban has ever been able to last longer than a few minutes against Dar, no offense."

Jumal laughed. "Don't worry Kit. I know my limits." He assured.

Kitra sighed; she liked things less and less by the minute. Her brother's grave had been desecrated, he could be a puppet for that damned maniac Naraku, and now only her husband would be able to possibly defeat him in battle. The thought of her husband and brother battling for real scared her. She had every confidence in the father of her children, but her brother was no slouch.

Bankotsu also was liking this less and less by the minute. He knew firsthand how good a warrior his old friend was. They'd fought back to back in battle many times and were equal as far as being warriors. He'd have one hell of a fight on his hands if Darius fought him for real.

He looked over at his kids and debated sending Kitra and the kids home, but even then he'd have one hell of a fight. His wife wouldn't be one bit happy about getting sent home while her brother was out there- especially if he was working for Naraku. She'd insist on coming with, and as headstrong as she was, she'd probably take off after him alone. Bankotsu heaved a great sigh and debated what to do next.

Kitra said seriously, "Don't even consider leaving me behind again. If he is out there, you're going to need me. Either you or I will be the only ones able to get through to him, and most likely Ban, it'll take both of us." Bankotsu scowled knowing she was right, but not happy about it.

He argued, "And what about the kids Kitra?" pointing to their sleeping infants. Kitra sighed and her eyes softened as she looked over at her kids. Her precious angels were sleeping and could be placed in serious danger. She didn't want them endangered anymore than her husband did, but she was equally as concerned for her husband and brother's safeties.

Knowing the life her husband led and what the kids would eventually face, she said seriously, "Ban I don't want them hurt anymore then you do, but they were born into a family of fighters. You and I both know that they're going to end up getting targeted, as am I, from any number of people you and the others have angered in the past. Whether it's at home, or out here won't matter."

Staring intently into his eyes she added, "And we both know they're going to grow up to be fighters just like their parents." Bankotsu scowled, she had a point, but he wasn't happy at all about it.

Renkotsu pointed out, "As much as I hate to say it, Kitra's right, big brother." staring at his leader.

Lissa added kindly, "Ju and I can help keep them safe. We'll be right with you guys the whole way." Jumal nodded and asserted his confirmation.

Bankotsu sulked while he considered his options, **One:** Risk Kitra taking off after her brother on her own, if he sent her and the kids home. **Two: **Ordering Jumal and Lissa to take the kids home, and run the risk of losing them anyway, if someone did come across them. Jumal was a fairly good fighter, but he just wasn't up to par with Bankotsu and his men, nor would he be with their enemies. **Three:** Letting the kids stay where he and the others could keep an eye on them, and risk them possibly getting injured.

His scowl deepened, he didn't like **any **of his options, but Kitra had a point. With the bond between the three of them being their best chance and probably only hope of actually getting through to his childhood best friend, he'd need Kitra with him.

Sighing as he reached his decision, he announced, "Alright Kitra, you and the kids can stay, **but** the kids are to be appropriately protected at **all** times, and you have to do **exactly** as I say; I won't risk your obstinate ways endangering yourself or our children!" eyes dead serious, as he gazed into his wife's equally stubborn eyes.

Kitra nodded vowing, "I understand Ban and agree." He nodded satisfied and ordered his men to be prepared to get supplies whenever needed. His men nodded, they too didn't want the kids in danger, but agreed with their leader's decision.

Kitra gathered her slumbering kids and placed them lovingly onto one of the blankets between her and Bankotsu, as they sat up talking a little longer, with the others.

After Kitra and Lissa lay down, curling protectively around the kids, Jumal walked over to Bankotsu, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "I know this was a tough decision for you to make, Ban. For what it's worth, I think you made the right one," smiling down at his friend before turning in for the night.

Bankotsu nodded at his old friend and sighed. Jakotsu walked over adding, "You know, I think you made the right decision too, big brother. Little sister is too stubborn for her own good and I get the feeling she'd have gone after him alone."

Bankotsu snorted, "You got that right Ja. She's stubborn, but she's right about the bond. Even I may not be enough to get through to him," he admitted sadly. Declaring assuredly, "If anyone can get through to Dar, it'd be Kit. She was pretty much his whole life until I left, and from what they've told me, she became his whole life after I left." gazing lovingly at his wife and children.

Bankotsu admitted, "If anyone does go after my kids, I'd rather have them with me; where I'll know and can protect them," watching as the sleeping children cuddled closer together.

Jakotsu nodded. Renkotsu smiled over at the sleeping infants and reflected on how much he actually enjoyed being an uncle. Suikotsu was sleeping already, worn out from the day's events.

Bankotsu sighed, "Okay Ja, let's all get some rest, but keep an ear out for trouble. If it is Naraku's doing, than he's not going to live after I find him." He vowed resolutely.

Jakotsu nodded and lay down a little away from the women and kids and rested his eyes. Bankotsu did the same. Renkotsu also laid down resting.

**A/N there's chapter two. Yeah I know kids are a lot of work, but I honestly think Bankotsu would rather have his kids and wife, where he can keep an eye on them- even in a situation like this. And trust me Kitra is definitely headstrong enough to go after her brother alone if she has to!!!**


	4. An Alliance

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own all of the OC's referenced, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 3:**

**An hour before sunrise:**

Kitra woke up to a baby nuzzling her chest and clawing at her haori, crying. Sleepily she freed her heavy, milk filled tit from the confines of her top and the baby latched onto the nipple expertly, and began feeding.

The second baby started crying, trying to get to her mother to feed as well. Kitra smiled assuring, "Soon little one, soon," as she smiled fondly at her fussing daughter.

Bankotsu chuckled, picking up his daughter and cooed at her, entertaining her until her brother finished eating.

Lissa had woken up the minute the babies started crying, and moved to place the blanket over Kitra, who was still feeding the babes; before getting up to dole out breakfast to the waking adults.

Smiling as her son finished, she handed her son to Bankotsu to be burped, and began feeding her daughter.

After burping his son, Bankotsu handed him to Suikotsu, who changed the baby's diaper and handed him a teething strip.

Kitra sat up burping her daughter, and changed her diaper, before passing her to Jumal and handing him a teething strip for the baby; so she could help Lissa.

Jakotsu was up and flittering about the minute the babies started crying. He caught some fish to start smoking over the fire.

Lissa divided the nuts and berries equally between the adult's bowls and Kitra added a few pieces of banana to the kid's hands, smiling as the children smashed the banana pieces into their tiny mouths, grinning up at her with mushy covered fists being sucked on.

After the fish had smoked, Jakotsu added a single fish to all the adult's bowls and the adults ate. Suikotsu and Jakotsu cleaned the kid's sticky faces and hands before the girls strapped on the slings, and the guys placed the babies into the slings.

Bankotsu again strapped Kitra's sword to her waist, away from his daughter's kicking feet, before kissing his wife's cheek and the top of each of his children's heads affectionately and ordering everyone else to prepare to leave.

Kitra smiled kissing Bankotsu's cheek, before tying Lissa's hair back and getting hers braided into a fresh braid to keep her daughter's prying hands from yanking it, while the men gathered the bags, and their weapons, and refilled the water canteen's. Once everyone was ready, they set off in the same formation as they had yesterday; this time searching for rumors or signs of what had happened back at the gravesite.

Bankotsu and Jumal stood guard over the women and kids, whenever they went into a village to ask if anyone had seen or heard of any suspicious activities, or people in the area. All the villagers were torn between intimidation at Bankotsu's large weapon, and going gaga over the cute babies. Eventually the villagers decided he couldn't be that bad if he had such adorably sweet babies traveling with him, and began to open up.

Kitra inwardly smiled as she saw the reactions of the villagers. It was much the same at each village. Unfortunately no one had seen or heard of anything unusual in the area. Kitra would nod thanking them, and the small group would rejoin the rest of their team, and they would continue on.

**Halfway through the second day:**

Bankotsu and Kitra were walking up front together. The kids were in the middle with Jakotsu and Lissa. Bankotsu sighed informing his wife, "That dumb mutt and his group are battling just ahead."

Kitra nodded and they decided to go investigate who they were battling. As they drew closer, Miroku's voice called out warily, "Wait Inuyasha, isn't that the guy from Kitra's village?"

Inuyasha snorted, "It can't be, she said he was dead remember?" as he moved to draw his sword.

Overhearing this, Kitra and Bankotsu ran over, as Kitra yelled out, "Inuyasha, stop!" startling the Inutachi and the armed man before them.

Kitra said sadly, "That is Darius, look at the hair," and started moving slowly towards her brother, while Bankotsu moved up behind her.

Kitra soothed, "Darius, it's me, Kitra," staring into her brother's clouded green eyes, as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

She continued towards him slowly, trying to reach him, with Bankotsu right behind her, watching for any sign of Darius's intentions.

Darius's sword arm began to tremble as he listened to her calming voice, trying to figure out what to do, staring at the strange woman who was approaching him.

Kitra tried again, "Dar it's Kit, don't you know me?" giving him the face she'd show him as a child the few times she did let her worries show. She pleaded with her eyes for him to remember her.

Cocking his head to the side, he stared at the red haired woman and asked softly, "Who are you?" unsure.

Kitra fought back her tears as she said, "Dar it's me, Kitra." she took a deep breath, never taking her eyes from his.

Darius frowned. He knew that face, but he couldn't remember who she was. As he tried to remember, he felt a piercing pain in his head and cried out holding his head, as the pain intensified, the more he tried to recall her identity.

Kitra sobbed as she watched her brother and was about to run the last few feet to him, but Bankotsu snagged her waist ordering, "Stay still Kitra." She wanted to fight lose and go to her brother, but something in Bankotsu's voice stopped her, as his strong arm, firmly held her in place.

She watched in horror as gigantic looking wasps, buzzed over to her brother and stared at her and Bankotsu. Bankotsu's spine stiffened, but he never released her waist, or removed his eyes from Darius and the bugs.

Kitra sobbed as she watched her brother's eyes turn a stormy green and then pure grey before he vanished into the trees. Inuyasha was about to chase him, when Bankotsu yelled, "Let him go for now," slamming Banryu down to block his path.

Inuyasha barked, "Those were Naraku's bugs- they'll lead us to him," glaring angrily at the mercenary leader.

Kitra fought back her tears and stared at Inuyasha informing him, "If you chase him now, Darius will kill you. He's an expert tactician Inuyasha, and you don't stand a chance against him." her shoulders slumped and she turned into Bankotsu's chest sobbing.

Kagome informed them sadly, "He had a shard of the shikon jewel in his neck," eyes filling with sadness as she noticed the sad woman in his arms. Bankotsu scowled heavily, as his wife's worst fears were confirmed and she broke down crying.

He explained, "We went to his grave, so she and the others could make peace with his death, only to find the grave had been desecrated." In an aggravated tone, as he continued rubbing his wife's back soothingly.

Miroku asked, "Tell me Bankotsu, why would Naraku have brought Darius back?" curious about Naraku's latest dirty little trick.

Bankotsu led his wife back over to their children and explained, "Because he was one of the best warriors I've ever known. Before the kids were born, he'd come to us offering to bring Darius back- if I worked for him. I turned him down and he wasn't thrilled about it," remembering the dark look in the demon's eyes and what he'd said.

Jumal stepped up adding, "Darius and Bankotsu were the best fighters in our village, and he would make a deadly opponent. Kitra wasn't kidding when she said you wouldn't stand a chance against him," staring at the Hanyou he'd only met one time long ago.

Inuyasha scoffed, "I doubt that, he's just a human and I've gone against Bankotsu several times." insulted that they though he couldn't handle a mere human.

Bankotsu informed him, "That's because I had no reason to kill you mutt, if I wanted you dead, you'd have died long ago," matter of factly.

Kitra sighed adding, seriously, "Bankotsu is the only one who knows Darius's fighting tactics well enough to be able to predict how he's gonna act, and even then it's still chancy- he's the **only** person who can stand in a fight against Darius and save my brother." finality in ringing her voice.

Noticing the deep scowl on Inuyasha's stubborn face, she added, "I don't doubt your skills Inuyasha, but I know my brother. And when it comes to fighting, Ban knows him better than any of us- Darius is a deadly warrior, Inuyasha."

Miroku suggested, "Perhaps then, we should join our groups and work together to free your brother. If he's as dangerous an opponent as they say, we could be in trouble Inuyasha." He finished turning to his pack leader.

Sango pointed, "Naraku must be controlling him, just like he is Kohaku," bruneous eyes dulling as she remember her own brother's state.

Kitra warned, "When Dar does get his memories back, he's gonna be furious with the idiot Naraku!" snorting as she spat her enemy's name out venomously.

Bankotsu nodded agreeing, "That's for damn sure," not wanting to be in Naraku's place when that happened. Smirking as he thought of what his friend would do to the treacherous demon.

Sango added, "Remember Inuyasha, we know hardly anything about Darius as a fighter, only that he was extremely protective of his sister," glaring at the monk, who nodded vigorously.

Bankotsu swung his intense gaze to the monk and said, "Speaking of that, if you ever try something like that with my wife again, I'll cut that hand of yours off monk," he warned as he took an intimidating step towards the man, cracking one of his fists.

Kitra grinned as the frightened monk nodded again, whispering a plea of, "Help me Sango."

Sango laughed amused, "Oh no Miroku, you're on your own. I warned you one of these days a jealous husband was gonna get a hold of you."

She smirked, watching Bankotsu snatch the monk up by the collar, hissing, "Don't ever touch my wife again," before shoving the pale monk and staring at him with a hard gaze.

Inuyasha grinned adding, "Serves you right Miroku," as he watched his friend, stand to his feet and dust off his robes, with trembling hands.

Kitra had gone to retrieve her daughter and check on her son. Bankotsu nodded once in satisfaction, before spinning on his heel and also checking on his kids.

Kagome gasped, "Aw they're so adorable," as she watched the red haired little girl grab for her mother's braid.

Sango agreed, "That they are Kagome," as she watched the little boy reach for his father's finger. Bankotsu had sat on the ground, placing Banryu at his side, and began entertaining his son.

Miroku smiled asking, "And the children, are they going with us?" slight concern at the thought.

Bankotsu looked up answering seriously, "Yes they are," before turning his attention back to his son.

Lissa smiled and started making a fire to make a quick soup. Jakotsu said proudly, "Inuyasha sweetie, your ears are adorable, but not as much as my niece and nephew," winking flirtily at him.

Inuyasha blinked and barked, "Don't call me sweetie, you weirdo," as he sat beside Kagome pouting.

Kitra warned sternly, "Behave mutt, I won't have you insulting my children's uncles in front of them," hands planted firmly on her wide hips.

Turning to Jakotsu, Bankotsu added, "Be nice Ja," making it an order. Jakotsu sighed and busied himself playing with his niece.

Kagome asked, "Can I hold him?" staring at Bankotsu. After eyeing her warily for a moment, he nodded, passing his son to the eager teenager. Who cradled the adorable little tyke in her arms happily.

Noticing the longing look on Sango's face, Kitra picked up her daughter, passing her to the pleasantly surprised demon slayer, who quickly began laughing and freeing her hair from the eager little redhead's hand.

Bankotsu chuckled explaining sheepishly, "She has a thing for grabbing hair," as he patted his daughter's head affectionately, earning her endearing little smirk, as her indigo eyes lit up.

Bankotsu's proud smirk crossed his own tanned face, as Sango laughed, "I see she has her father's smirk."

Kitra smiled fondly, answering proudly, "That she does," as she helped Lissa with the soup.

Shippo perched on Inuyasha's shoulder, leaning over to gaze at the infants in wonder. Inuyasha felt a tiny smile begin to tilt at the corner of his mouth, as he watched Kagome playing with the babbling little boy.

Bankotsu kept a watchful eye on both his children, as the Inutachi women happily held and entertained them. Kitra sat beside her husband leaning her head on his chest, as the adults of their group began passing out the food.

Jumal finished his food and took Hyokotsu into his care, while Kitra and Bankotsu ate. Lissa had eaten with her brother, and was busily distracting Leikokotsu.

Bankotsu watched on in pride as his kids won everyone, even the hardened mutt, over to their adorable little antics. He'd never have believed becoming a father would fill him with such a sense of pride and accomplishment, before Kitra came back into his life.

Lissa and Jumal changed the little ones diapers and handed them to their proud parents. Kitra smiled as she began singing her son to sleep and her daughter climbed into her father's lap, snuggling into him and closing her eyes sleepily; earning a proud smile from her adoring father.

Once the kids were asleep, Kitra and Lissa donned the slings and Bankotsu and Jakotsu placed the sleepy darlings carefully into the slings. The others packed up the camp and everyone set off together, with Inuyasha and Kagome leading their group, and Bankotsu and Jakotsu leading their group.

**A/N There's the third chapter. Aren't the kids simply enchanting? They sure are to me :D**


	5. A Day's Activities

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own all of the OC's referenced, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 4:**

The two groups traveled together and got to know each other a little better. Bankotsu and Inuyasha weren't exactly thrilled about things, but no one from Bankotsu's group could sense or see the shards like Kagome could. And as had been pointed out, Kitra and Bankotsu would be needed in getting her brother back- so the two alphas reluctantly agreed to their groups forming a temporary alliance, until Naraku had been destroyed.

When the sun began its downward haste, they agreed to stop and camp for the night. Kagome and Sango quickly began setting up camp and Renkotsu dug the pit and started the fire, saving his gourd for any battles.

Kitra and Lissa happily entertained the kids, as Bankotsu and Inuyasha guarded the camp. Jumal, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu, were sent to hunt.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha, keeping an eye on their packs, gathered each group's water and lugged it over to the camp.

Jumal made sure to pick up some wild vegetables on his way to camp, when returning with his boar. Jakotsu and Suikotsu killed some bigger boars, and retuning to camp; knelt down cutting the meat up.

Kitra passed her daughter to her husband and began preparing the stew for her group, while Sango and Kagome prepared the stew for their group.

A little more at ease with the many strange faces now, Shippo eagerly stayed by the kids and their ever watchful father, who kept a careful eye, ensuring his treasured offspring's safety.

All four women flittered about fixing the nutritious food for their groups, wanting everyone at full strength in case of the unexpected. Bankotsu smiled as his son began climbing into his lap, babbling at him with wide hazel eyes.

He gently lifted him into his arm and began cooing back at his talkative son. Leikokotsu started babbling louder, staring at her brother and climbing into her amused papa's lap too.

Chuckling Bankotsu assured, "I haven't forgotten you angel." Lifting her up into his other arm and rubbing their noses in Eskimo kiss fashion, earning a cute giggle from his daughter, and a tug on his haori front from his impatient son; giving him the same Eskimo style kiss.

Kitra walked over smiling amused as she noticed how childlike her husband was around their children. Kagome stared on in awe at how easily a fearsome warrior like Bankotsu, melted into a big teddy bear around his obviously precious children.

Inuyasha sat behind his alpha female and smiled shaking his head amused at the hardened warrior's antics, wondering if he'd make as goofy a father someday. Kagome sighed wistfully as she watched the children vying for their doting father's attention.

Kitra announced in a motherly fashion, "Alright you three, it's time for two little munchkin's to get fed, and changed, then bed," as she watched her son let out a big yawn, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and lay his head against his father's chest.

As if to argue with her mother, Leiko started babbling stubbornly, but fell silent pouting as her mother planted her hands on her hips and an eyebrow rose. Kitra nodded in satisfaction and picked her feisty angel up, as Bankotsu chuckled saying, "Definitely reminds me of her mother when she was a child," earning the same look from his wife. Falling silent, he shook his head amused and chuckled as she sat down, placing a blanket over her daughter; who was obviously fighting sleep, but hungrily suckled the offered tit.

Earning amused looks from all around him, Bankotsu turned his attention to his drowsy son and soothed, "Shh, it's okay little man, mama will feed you soon." Kitra passed her half asleep daughter to Jumal to burp her, and took her son, releasing the other heavy tit and feeding her son.

Jumal passed the sleeping princess to her papa, and stood up to help his sister dole out the food.

Bankotsu carefully changed his daughter's diaper and sent Suikotsu to clean the diapers, after he'd done the same for his son.

With both kids sleeping in his lap, Bankotsu smiled enjoying the calm feeling of watching his innocent treasures sleep peacefully without a care in the world.

After eating her food and placing the blanket on the ground beside him, Kitra carefully placed her tired children onto the blanket and retrieved his food. Before sitting at her husband's other side.

After all the adults finished eating, Kitra and the women decided to take the time to clean in the hot spring. With a promise to her cautious husband, to keep alert in case of trouble, and to take their weapons, they left to bathe.

An hour later, they returned all in fresh clothes and the men left to bathe, leaving Jakotsu with the women and children for safety. Once the men returned, Jakotsu went to take his bath, and the women lay down to sleep, with the kids nestled between their parents.

Kitra sent her husband a sleepy, loving smile and he smiled back, brushing a kiss across her cheek; before she closed her eyes falling asleep. Bankotsu closed his eyes, but his senses remained on alert, as many years of mercenary life had accustomed him to.

Still not ready to completely trust the other group, Inuyasha kept his eyes open, guarding his group and smiled whenever the children who were feisty during the daytime, snuggled closer together and with their parents. He grinned as he watched the feisty red haired infant, fling her tiny arm protectively over her brother and sigh in her sleep.

Bankotsu had opened his eyes, the instant he heard the baby moving. He smiled at the sight before him. Noticing the mercenary's eyes opened, Inuyasha said softly, "Gotta admit, I'd have never imagined you as the doting father type, especially not to such charming pups." indicating the snuggling siblings.

Bankotsu smirked, "Until I found out Kit was pregnant, neither could I," as he placed a hand over his kids, pulling a blanket up to their tiny chins, and watched them settle back into a deep sleep, sucking on their fists.

Bankotsu placed his hand back on Banryu adding, "You just wait until yours are born mutt, you'll be surprised how much it changes a man." Reaching over to pull another blanket over his wife, who snuggled into the warmth mumbling in her sleep.

Bankotsu settled back down smiling and closed his eyes. Inuyasha grinned wondering if and when he'd ever become a father and if he'd be as seemingly docile as the man he'd just spoken to. He knew from personal experience how dangerous a warrior that man was. Chuckling as he watched Shippo snuggle closer to Kagome, he carefully pulled her blanket up to her chin and sat back down, resuming his silent vigil over the camp.

He'd never admit it to the fox kit, or anyone else for that matter, but the little dynamo had become like a surrogate son to him. It's part of why he was so tough on the little tyke. Shaking his head at his own thoughts, he wondered what the day's events held in store for the groups and observant as ever, watched over the slumbering camp.

**With Naraku:**

He'd sent Darius after some other enemies, while he figured out what to do about the fact that Bankotsu and his troublesome wife had shown up. He wasn't ready for them yet- no he'd rather amuse himself with their suffering for a while, but first, he had to eliminate some of the more troublesome pests.

Darius was proving to be well worth the hassle of resurrecting him. He was a very skilled and ruthless warrior. For now- he'd keep Darius away from them and continue ridding himself of his multitude of enemies.

Being a greedy, evil demon, made one mighty unpopular with those around him, who were victimized by his greed. "Kanna, keep watch on him for now," he ordered the pale child of the void.

"Yes master Naraku," she replied in an eerily emotionless voice, turning to leave.

**With Darius:**

He finished off his opponents, who'd quickly fallen in battle, and thought back to the strange woman with flame colored hair. A picture of her, but smaller, flashed into his head, quickly followed by an acute pain. When the pain became too much to bear, he forced the picture away and the pain slowly subsided.

He didn't like the fact that every time he tried to remember her, that pain appeared, and the minute he stopped trying to remember her, it stopped- something was funny there. His instincts told him something very unusual, was keeping him from remembering that woman, which in turn, only made him more determined to find out why.

For now, he contented himself with wondering why her face wouldn't leave his head. She obviously had been upset when she'd talked to him. He hadn't paid attention to her words, just her voice. For the last two days, when he wasn't killing his master's enemies, her face and voice would come to him, followed by that sharp pain. Shaking his head to clear it for now, he instinctively began cleaning his swords.

He stared at the young child behind him and said, "We're done here Kohaku; let's return to master Naraku for now." The boy dutifully nodded and silently wondered who this man was and why exactly Naraku had added him to his arsenal. The only thing that was obvious about the man was that he was definitely an experienced warrior.

Catching the buzzing of the approaching insects, Kohaku made sure to keep his features puppet like, as his mind began turning over everything he'd witnessed. He remembered when he too had suffered those awful headaches whenever he'd try to remember his sister, and wondered if the man beside him was in the same boat he'd once been in.

So far he'd managed to keep Naraku and Kanna convinced he was still a mindless puppet. But he'd been planning a way to take Naraku down for some time now. Staying silent he glanced at the man beside him and wondered why he was so kind to him. Could it be because he instinctively protected kids, or was it something more?

Kohaku said in a puppet like voice, "Master Naraku will be pleased with our progress, Lord Darius."

Darius nodded and said in a fatherly manner, "Be sure to eat when we get back, so you'll keep up your strength kid," smiling kindly at the surprisingly young, but talented warrior beside him.

Kohaku assured him, "I will sir," as he nodded at the concerned man. Darius sent him a brief grin and turned his attention back to the path ahead of them.

The insects relayed the pictures to Kanna, who was holding her mirror in front of Naraku. Naraku nodded, "That's enough for now Kanna," dismissing the quite child with a wave of his hand.

Darius had killed two more of his enemies. The man was doing his duty like a good soldier. Kohaku as well, was doing his job, that's all he needed to know. He was satisfied with his minions- for now.

**With Darius and Kohaku:**

They continued walking back to their base. Once inside, Darius took it upon himself to make sure that he and the kid ate, ensuring the kid ate plenty to keep up his strength.

Briefly a flash of the red haired woman and a black haired guy, but younger, entered his mind. He knew it was her by the long red hair, and the impish face. He saw the three of them, he and the two people sitting around a table, eating together. He recalled the savory aroma of stew and noodles, and wondered what was going on. Why was he seeing this? Just as quickly, the vivid image disappeared as if it had never been there.

He shook his mind to clear it and focused on the food he was preparing. Once the food was finished, he pulled off one of the sticks and handed it to the boy beside him, wondering where the lad had come from. Decided to puzzle things out later, he sat down and they began eating.

**A/N There's chapter four everyone, enjoy! :D**


	6. A Coincidence?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own all of the OC's referenced, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 5:**

**With the Schichinatai and the Inutachi:**

Kitra woke up startled from a dream, and sat up wide eyed. She sighed as she realized it was a dream and then frowned. She looked down to see her kids sleeping and smiled lovingly at her children.

Bankotsu had opened his eyes as soon as he'd heard her moving around. "What is it?" he asked staring at his obviously unsettled wife.

Kitra sighed, "A dream I guess, but it felt so real," hugging her knees to her chest, as she'd done as a child whenever things were getting too upsetting.

Jumal woke up to the sounds of them talking and Bankotsu requested, "Hey Ju, mind the kids a while 'k?" entrusting his slumbering children's safety to his old friend.

Jumal assured, "They'll be safe," glad that his friend trusted him to protect his cherished offspring.

Jakotsu woke up adding, "Count on it big brother," Bankotsu nodded and stood up leading Kitra away by the hand.

They walked away from the camp and knowing Kitra sometimes had unusual dreams, that couldn't be explained, Bankotsu asked seriously, "What was it Kit, and don't tell me nothing," he warned sternly.

Kitra sighed nodding and answered, "It was about Darius. He was fighting and killed the guys, but then he was talking to a kid- a young kid maybe early teens. He looked like he was some kind of warrior too." shrugging since it made no sense to her.

Bankotsu frowned. "Go on," he encouraged rubbing her arms soothingly.

Kitra smiled answering, "He'd reminded the kid to be sure to eat, so he would keep up his strength."

Bankotsu smiled. "That sounds just like something Dar would do." Kitra nodded.

Having learned to heed her dreams, Bankotsu asked, "Was there anything else Kit? Anything that might help us?" she nodded sadly.

He hugged her to him and suggested, "Since the kids are sleeping, and Ju and Ja are watching them, let's go to the hot springs and you can take a soak to soothe your nerves a while."

Kitra asked, "Are you sure Ban?" knowing he hadn't let the kids out of their site more than a few minutes at a time. He nodded and led her over to the spring.

They placed their weapons aside and undressed, climbing into the water. He pulled her into his arms, sitting her in front of him, and began massaging her shoulders.

Kitra sighed, beginning to feel the tension leave her body and relaxed into her husband's arms. Bankotsu leaned his head on top of hers and they stayed there a few minutes enjoying some quality time cuddling.

After a few minutes, she turned around to hug him and nestled into his arms asking scared, "Ban, do you think we'll have to kill him again?" concerned for her brother.

Bankotsu sighed and tilted her chin, looking into her eyes. He answered honestly, "I don't know Kitra. But I promise to do everything I can to bring him back to you." sincerity in his beautiful sapphire eyes.

She held his gaze a minute and said, "Thanks Ban-Chan," leaning up to place a soft kiss upon his firm lips.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth and began kissing her. She sighed and kissed him back.

Moaning he pulled her body flush against his and spun around pushing her back against the rock. She whimpered and began rubbing herself against his hardening length like a cat in heat, as her breast began to feel extra heavy.

He pulled back staring into his wife's hazel eyes asking impishly, "While we're here," she nodded and he smirked, kissing her hungrily, as his hands slid up to tease her pert nipples. She felt her nipples tightening even more and moaned.

He began kissing and suckling her neck, as his hand slipped between her legs to prepare her for him. She panted as he began working her body into a frenzy off need, making her nipples tighten to the point she felt like they were going to explode.

He pulled back to stare at her face, needing to see the passionate loving gaze she always gave him, and ended up sputtering, "What the hell?!"

Kitra opened her eyes to see what had upset him and began laughing as she covered her nipples, which were currently spraying his face with warm thin milk. Blinking, he said "Kitra make it stop," as they continued shooting liquid onto his shocked face.

She firmly held her hands against the nipples until they stopped squirting and said sheepishly, "Sorry Ban, I guess I got a little too excited," blushing so much it went down to her neckline. After rinsing his face clean, he chuckled asking in his sexy bedroom voice, "Now where were we?" he picked up where they had left off.

An hour later they climbed out of the water, and dressed, donning their weapons, before returning to camp. Both were more relaxed than they had been, when they'd left.

Kitra smiled at Jumal and Jakotsu, thanking them for watching over the slumbering infants.

Bankotsu ordered them to get breakfast together and wake the others. Kitra pulled her now waking children up to feed them one at a time. After burping them, she passed them to her husband.

Kitra had Jumal get some water and she carefully bathed her kids one at a time, before Bankotsu re diapered them and passed them to Lissa.

Kagome watched curiously as Bankotsu changed his children's diapers and sent Jakotsu to clean the diapers. Jakotsu scrubbed them clean, and then hung them up to dry.

Once the kids had been seen to and all the adults had all eaten a decent breakfast, Bankotsu ordered everyone to get ready to leave. Kitra repacked the dry diapers and she and Bankotsu prepared their children for the day's travel.

After ensuring the kids were properly dressed, Kitra and Lissa donned the slings and the children were carefully placed into them, by their father. He double checked that they were in properly. Once the women's hair had gotten tied back, Bankotsu placed a loving kiss on the top of each of his children's heads, and bushed a kiss across his wife's cheek, before leading his group.

Inuyasha had gotten his group ready to move as well and everyone set off together, with the two women carrying the children in the middle of both groups.

They continued traveling the lands or many hours, before having to stop to feed and change the children. Afterwards they continued traveling another couple hours with no incidents.

Around noon, Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled, "Pathetic wolf."

Kagome confirmed, "Inuyasha I sense two shards heading this way really fast."

Bankotsu and his group tightened their circle around the women with kids and wondered what was going on.

A whirlwind appeared to be heading directly toward Kagome. As it stopped a few feet in front of her, A man dressed in wolf furs stepped out greeting, "Hello Kagome,"

Kagome smiled. "Hi Koga."

Inuyasha growled, "What do you want scrawny wolf?" glaring at him from amber eyes.

Koga answered, "Just stopping by to check on my Kagome, mangy mutt."

Inuyasha growled. Bankotsu hollered, "As entertaining as this is, we don't have time for this."

Inuyasha snorted. Jakotsu spotted the wolf and said, "Oh my, I always did love a man in furs." as he eyed the wolf appreciatively.

Koga snorted, "Who the hell are you?" staring at the man… who had spoken to him.

Bankotsu answered, "None of your business, wolf." Turning to Inuyasha he said, "Do whatever you have to so we can get going, we're wasting time here." a little annoyed.

Koga scowled at the human male and demanded, "Who are you and why are you traveling with my Kagome and her friends?"

Getting jealous Inuyasha barked, "She's not yours!" glaring at the wolf with his sword drawn.

Kitra smiled amused as she said in a low voice, "It appears Kagome has more than one suitor," staring at the strangely dressed man.

Koga turned his head to stare at the woman who had spoken and noticed she was carrying a pup.

Bankotsu warned, "Eyes off my wife, wolf!" moving into a defensive position in front of his group.

Kagome sighed, "Look Koga, we're trying to find Naraku. So if you know anything that might help us?" staring at him expectantly.

Koga sighed, "Nothing yet," slumping his shoulders in a defeated manner.

Kagome nodded asking, "If you do, let us know okay?" smiling friendly at her friend.

Koga brightened, "You got it," he grinned at her. Handing her a flower, "This is for you," he smiled at her. Kagome smiled accepting the flower. "Bye for now my sweet Kagome," Koga said, and whirl winded off again with Inuyasha growling.

Kagome inhaled the sweet scent of the flower, pricking her finger on one of the thorns. Before Inuyasha could yell at Kagome for talking to the wolf, Bankotsu cleared his throat. "Now then, let's keep going," and began moving his group again. Kitra shook her head amused and Lissa smiled. Inuyasha snorted derisively and led his group down the path.

They continued traveling till just before sunset when Kagome announced, "I sense a jewel shard Inuyasha. It's coming from up around the bend."

Inuyasha nodded and ordered for kagome to climb on. She immediately climbed onto his back and they began running towards the shard.

Bankotsu and his group quickly caught up to them and watched as Inuyasha and Kagome began fighting an ogre.

Bankotsu ordered, "Stay back and guard the kids," as he left his group to help Kagome and Inuyasha who were struggling.

Just as Inuyasha dodged another strike of the ogre's deadly fist, Bankotsu smirked arrogantly twirling his Banryu in the air and brought it down yelling, "Dragon hammer!" aiming directly for the ogre. The attack blasted for the duration of a full minute. The yellow and pink flashing of the attack blasted the ogre into thousands of pieces and then vaporized the pieces until every trace of it was completely destroyed.

Inuyasha was about to snap at the human for interfering, when Kagome jumped off his back picking up the jewel shard saying, "Inuyasha, let's find somewhere to camp for the night." sounding really tired.

Inuyasha huffed, sending a glare towards Bankotsu, before placing tetsuiga in its sheathe, and scooping Kagome into his arms, just before she could hit the ground.

She smiled, "Thanks Inuyasha," she said as he carried her over to their group.

Sango became alarmed and asked, "Kagome are you okay?" staring at the woman who'd become like a sister to her.

Kagome nodded answering, "I'm fine, just sleepy." She yawned.

Bankotsu led his group into a clearing and made them stop for the night. Lissa went to check on Kagome, while Kitra and Sango made camp.

Jumal inspected the flower and informed the group. "This looks like a sleeping rose," as he pointed to the pinkish yellow rose, with red streaks.

Kitra gasped, "She must have pricked her finger." staring at the already slumbering miko, who had a small fever..

Suikotsu moved over asking, "Renkotsu, bring me my herbs." Inspecting the flower, he confirmed.

Checking over the miko, he found where the thorns had pricked her fingers and sighed.

Inuyasha growled as the doctor touched Kagome. Bankotsu placed a hand on his shoulder informing him, "He's a good doctor. Let him fix her." Inuyasha huffed as his concerned eyes landed on Kagome.

Suikotsu began mixing his herbs and placed a thick cream over the cut. Getting rid of the flower he assured, "She'll be fine in a while. Just needs to rest. The antibiotics will counter act the poison of the rose.

Once the fever broke, Kitra sighed, "I haven't seen one of those in years." Turning to Jumal she asked, "Wasn't that bush destroyed about four years back?" Jumal nodded.

Bankotsu ordered for dinner to be prepared, while Kitra fed her kids. Bankotsu changed their diapers and sent Renkotsu to clean the diapers.

Jakotsu sat with Bankotsu and they entertained the kids, while Kitra tried to figure out how that rose could have still been around.

Lissa and Jumal made the stew and doled it out to all the adults. Inuyasha stayed beside Kagome who was sleeping peacefully.

Suikotsu stayed up that night, checking up on his patient while the two alphas remained alert for any trouble. Kitra and her children snuggled together sleeping peacefully with Sango and Lissa on either side of them.

Inuyasha remained by Kagome's side all night hoping the doctor really could help her.

**A/N There's chapter five. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Darius's Freedom

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own all of the OC's referenced, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Here you go Yuti-Chan, sorry It's taking so long XD**_**  
**_

**Chapter 6:**

**With Naraku:**

He smiled as Darius defeated another opponent in the glass mirror. _"He's proving to be the perfect killing machine," _he thought pleased. Waving Kanna and her mirror away he turned his thoughts to his next target.

**With Darius:**

He was returning to the base, when he got word that Naraku wished to speak with him.

Nodding to the eerie child, he went to report to his master, and bowed before the demon saying, "You wished to speak to me milord?"

Naraku answered, "Yes. You are to go into the western lands and bring me the child Rin." showing him the child in Kanna's mirror. Darius frowned but nodded and prepared to leave.

Naraku added, "Just get the child and bring her here Darius, nothing more." Darius bowed to his master and left.

**Two days later:**

Darius had found the child and swooped in to steal her away. He was on the way to return to his master and wondering what interest his master could possibly have in such a young child.

Staring down at the sleeping child in his arms, a flash of a red haired child sleeping in his arms entered his head. He frowned as the child opened her eyes staring at him and saying, "I love you Dar," snuggling deeper into his chest before falling back asleep. The pain began in the back of his head, but he was able to catch himself replying, "Love you too Kit."

He fell to his knees, crying out in pain and waking the child in his arms. Rin wide eyed asked, "Who are you?" as she moved to get out of his loosening arms.

**With the Inutachi and the Schichinatai:**

They came across Sesshomaru who commanded, "Out of the way little brother," staring at his hated half brother.

Inuyasha demanded, "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" not budging.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I will not explain myself to you half-breed," moving to pull his Tokijin out.

Kagome called out, "Wait, where's Rin?" noticing the little girl that would normally accompany the ice lord, was missing.

Jaken snapped defensively, "None of your business, stupid mortal," glaring hatefully at young miko.

Sesshomaru replied, "This Sesshomaru's ward is no concern of yours."

Naraku appeared in the field, with Darius and Rin, cackling. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out, trying to free herself from the man's hold.

Sesshomaru gazed at the man holding his ward and commanded coldly, "Return the girl at once."

Naraku countered, "You'll have to come and get her Sesshomaru," as his ruby eyes shinned with malice.

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and moved in to attack.

Kitra passed her son to Jumal and cried out, "Stop please!" staring in horror as Sesshomaru began edging closer to her brother.

Darius drew his sword and prepared to attack the demon lord.

Kitra cried out frightened, "Darius no," as she broke free from her group, with her husband close behind her. Calling out to the demon lord, "Please don't hurt him. He won't hurt her!"

Naraku became enraged and moved to strike the red haired woman with one of his tentacles, only to have it sliced off by Banryu and purified by Kagome's arrow.

Kohaku noticed his sister was among the group and remained still not wanting to give anything away.

Darius was ordered to kill the child and fought against the order. Instead when the tentacle went towards the frightened little girl, Darius dove in front of the tentacle, as it impaled him in the stomach.

Kitra cried out horrified, "No Darius!" as she began running towards her fallen brother.

Rin, who was pinned beneath the crumpled man, began to cry scared. Darius coughed sitting up on his knees and declared, "I'll never let you hurt a child." As he moved to his feet, sword drawn, in a defensive position in front of the trembling child.

Naraku scowled, "You dare to defy me?" he roared angrily, intending to take Darius's jewel shard.

Kagome's arrow purified the tentacle as it impaled the fallen warrior's neck. Kitra ran over cradling her brother's head on her lap crying, "Darius please,"

Inuyasha and Bankotsu started fighting Naraku, but the coward disappeared in a purple haze. Darius began coughing up blood, but opened his eyes as he heard his sister's voice and realized she was crying. "Kit… ra?" he said gasping to breathe.

Kitra's eyes widened as she said, "Oh Dar, do you remember me now?" he smiled replying, "I could… never forget you, Kit." Reaching up a blood covered hand to cup her pale cheek.

Kitra grasped his trembling hand and held it to her wet cheek, nuzzling into his touch. "Oh Dar," she said sadly.

Sesshomaru walked over ordering, "Move," Kitra shook her head refusing to leave her brother's side, afraid of losing him again.

Rin cried out, "Please lord Sesshomaru, save him. He… he protected me." Crystalline tears streaming down her face as she stared at the dying man.

Sesshomaru placed a comforting hand on her head and pulled out Tenseiga, looking at Kitra he said, "Move," she shakily laid her brother's head on the ground, and Bankotsu pulled her into his arms, as she cried into his chest.

Sesshomaru held up the sword and it began pulsing as he saw the demons of the underworld surrounding the warrior. He raised the sword and with one swipe the demons eating on his flesh had disappeared.

Darius inhaled a deep breath as the arrow fell out of his neck and it healed leaving a scar. He moved to sit up. Kitra fell to her knees hugging her brother with tears in her eyes and said, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, thank you so much." as she crushed her brother's head to her full chest sobbing.

Darius hugged his sister to him and assured, "It's okay Kit." as his arms embraced her tenderly, pulling back to lay her head on his strong chest.

She sobbed into his chest and breathed a sigh of relief. Bankotsu walked over holding out a hand and helped his friend to his feet.

Kagome reached down picking up a shard and placed it in her bottle. She faced Kitra informing her, "He's safe now. The shard is no longer inside him."

Overcome with joy, Lissa handed the baby to Jakotsu and threw herself into Darius's arms. She began kissing his cheeks crying, "Oh Darius I was so scared I'd never see you again."

He smiled down kissing her head and assured, "Lissa, I'm okay." as he wrapped her in a warm embrace, allowing the woman to cry into his chest. He watched Bankotsu embrace his sister in a similar fashion and smiled.

Bankotsu informed him, "It's good to have you back Darius." nodding at his childhood best friend.

Darius grinned adding, "It's good to see you too old friend." Jumal and the others walked over and Darius noticed the crying kids.

Kitra walked over taking her daughter into her arms and said proudly, "Darius, meet your niece Leikokotsu, and your nephew, Hyokotsu." as Bankotsu proudly held his son.

Darius grinned, "So you two finally got together eh?" smiling at his sister and friend.

Grinning they nodded. Darius accepted his niece saying, "She looks a lot like you Kit." Leiko reached out grabbing his hair and smirking.

Laughing Darius added, "Has her father's smirk though." as he passed his niece back to his sister and kissed her forehead affectionately.

Not caring who saw her, Lissa gave in to her compulsion and pulled him in for a deep kiss, pouring years of hidden feelings into the passionate kiss. Pulling back she smiled at him and said sternly, "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Jumal grinned as Darius wrapped his arms around Lissa's waist and returned the kiss, with just as much passion.

A little shocked at her bold move, Darius pulled back grinning. "Glad you didn't forget me." Lissa laughed assuring she'd never forget him, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Jumal slapped him on the back and said, "Let's get going, shall we?" not wanting to be around if the creepy ruby eyed demon returned.

Darius nodded and Bankotsu and his stunned group walked away with the Inutachi following them.

After a couple hours, they stopped to make camp for the night and Darius and Lissa held the kids. Kitra sat between her husband and her brother asking, "Dar, what do you remember of your time working for Naraku?" as Jumal and Jakotsu made the food and doled it out to everyone.

Darius's eyes became sad as he replied, "Everything Kit." Kitra nodded. She'd expected as much.

Overcome with shame and anger at his actions, Darius vowed, "I won't rest until that bastard is dead either!" Kitra sighed. She knew her brother wouldn't rest in peace until her regained his honor.

Lissa laid her head in Darius's lap as he handed his nephew back to the proud papa. Darius asked, "So Ban, who are the others traveling with you?"

Bankotsu introduced, "This is Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu, guys this is Darius."

Jakotsu squealed excitedly, "I can't believe I finally get to meet the infamous Darius," as he smiled flirtily at the warrior.

Darius looked at his friend asking, "Infamous, huh? Ban what did you tell him about me?" eyebrow raised.

Bankotsu laughed, and turned his attention back to his son.

Lissa yawned, "Darius, hold me tonight, please?" she requested sleepily. Darius's eyes softened and for the first time, Kitra realized that her brother might've returned Lissa's feelings.

Darius smiled down at the woman and assured, "I'd be happy to Li," scooping her into his arms and carried her over to her blanket, lying beside her.

Jumal smiled, "It's about time," he said softly as he watched his friend and his sister cuddle together.

Kitra grinned happy to have her brother back and sang her kids to sleep. Bankotsu stayed close by his family that night.

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad we were able to bring him back for them," as she watched the now completed group.

Inuyasha nodded. Miroku added, "Lady Kitra will be happy now."

Sango added, "And with a warrior like Darius on our team as well- Naraku's days are numbered for sure." as she lay down beside Kagome to sleep.

Darius smiled as he held Lissa's warm body close and thought about how much he enjoyed having her so close. She'd grown over the years, filling out in all the right places. Her face was as beautiful as ever. Smoothing some hair from her face, he smiled as she nestled deeper into his chest and sighed.

After a few hours, Darius carefully slipped from the blankets and sat over beside the fire. Bankotsu opened his eyes, and joined his best friend beside the fire asking, "What's on your mind Dar?"

Darius replied, "I can't believe that Naraku used me," fist clenching on his thigh.

Bankotsu placed a hand on his friend's shoulder assuring, "It wasn't your fault Dar. He'd brainwashed you."

Darius scowled, "Still, it was by my hand that so many died- and all to protect a devious bastard like Naraku," spitting the last line out venomously.

Bankotsu assured, "We'll get him Darius- count on it!" staring into the green eyes of his oldest friend.

Darius nodded. "So, you and Kit, huh," grinning at his best friend.

Bankotsu nodded adding, "Just like you said," after remembering that conversation long ago.

Darius admitted, "I'm glad you two finally figured it out," clapping his best friend on the back.

Bankotsu smirked assuring, "Me too." Adding in a flat tone, "She told me about the contract."

Darius sighed, "Yeah, so whatever became of Kou?" he asked curious.

Bankotsu answered flatly, "I killed him and Kio." He proceeded catching his best friend up on everything that had happened since his death.

Inuyasha walked up adding, "Naraku's favorite past time is playing mind games." as he stared at the talking males.

Bankotsu nodded. "So I've seen." as he watched the hanyou take a seat.

Kitra walked over adding relieved, "I'm glad Dar is back," as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Bankotsu and Darius both blinked asking, "When did you wake up?" surprised by their favorite redhead.

Kitra replied, "I'm too excited to sleep. Once the kids dozed off, I tried to, but I can't." and moved to sit between her brother and husband, holding a hand each.

Darius smiled saying, "I'm happy for you Kit," he squeezed his sister's hand affectionately.

Kitra asked, "Why didn't you tell me you like Lissa?" staring at her brother.

Darius smiled. "I didn't want to worry you Kit, you know that," ending with a shrug and a goofy grin.

Kitra smiled assuring, "I'm in good hands," leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. Both men grinned and nodded. "So from now on Dar, worry about what makes **you **happy," grinning as he looked back at Lissa, who was sleeping peacefully.

Bankotsu wrapped an arm around his wife and said, "Indeed she is," puffing his chest out proudly.

Turning back to his friend, Darius nodded adding, "I always knew you'd take care of her for me," smiling fondly at the embracing couple.

Inuyasha asked, "So what's the plan now?" staring at the cozy trio.

Darius answered, "Now we find Naraku and kill him- simple as that." face growing hard and cold. He wasn't one bit happy about being used as a tool.

Kitra nodded. Understanding his friend's feeling, Bankotsu added, "Of course Dar. Nobody messes with us and gets away with it!" eyes just as hard.

Kitra added, "The kids and I are staying, I don't want to lose any more time with either of you." seriousness in her voice.

Bankotsu added, "You know the deal Kit. You and the kids stay back where the others can protect you. Leave the fighting to us and concern yourself with keeping the kids safe." finality ringing in his voice.

Kitra nodded. Darius smiled adding, "I understand Kit, but I agree with Ban. Leave the fighting to the warriors. Ju can stay by you, Lissa, and the kids."

Bankotsu added, "So will Jakotsu." Kitra nodded, kissing her brother's cheek and her husband's lips. She received a brotherly kiss on the forehead from her beloved sibling, and a brief kiss from her husband, before getting slapped on the ass and ordered back to bed by her grinning husband. Sticking her tongue out at him, she giggled and went back to bed. Leaving all three males laughing in amusement.

**A/N there's chapter six- enjoy. I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, lots of stuff going on right now.  
**


	8. Troublesome Qualities

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own all of the OC's referenced, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 7:**

**With the guys:**

After Kitra had fallen asleep, the guys sat up talking a while.

"So Ban, how do you two know each other?" Darius queried, indicating the hanyou sitting across from them.

Ban sighed; "Well, the first time he ran into me, I was in the middle of something…" he left off evasively.

Inuyasha snorted in disgust. Darius guessed, "Ah a bit busy were you?" elbowing his best friend playfully and waggling his brows suggestively.

Inuyasha spat out disgusted, "More like in the middle of a massive slaughter." glaring at the mercenary.

Darius argued, "Now hold up, I know for a fact that Ban would never slaughter people without a good reason!" defending his best friend holtly.

Bankotsu said sheepishly, "Actually Dar, I just did it to take out my frustrations," ducking his head at the end, afraid to see his friend's reaction.

Darius blinked in shock then sighed, "Well Ban, after being away from Kit and I for a while, I guess it's not all that unexpected." placing a comforting hand on his friend's broad shoulder.

Bankotsu looked up and his indigo eyes met and held with Darius's emerald ones for a long tense moment.

Bankotsu blew out a breath and ran a hand through his bangs explaining, "It had been a really bad week. I couldn't stop thinking about either of you and became angrier the more I remembered what that bastard did to her." ending bitterly.

Inuyasha scowled about to tear into him verbally, until he caught the last part. Blinking he asked, "Huh what are you-"

He was cut off by a stern glare from Darius who answered, "Let's just say a sick little fuck hurt Kit, and leave it at that."

Inuyasha blinked, and then turned his gaze to Bankotsu, noting the clenched jaw as he gave a curt nod confirming Darius's words.

Inuyasha frowned. Darius explained, "He was banished for protecting her while I was away."

Bankotsu sighed, "I'd do it again too, but this time I'd fucking kill him first." He stated in frustration, as his eyes landed on his sleeping wife's beautiful face.

He calmed down a bit, knowing she was safe and within his sight. A smile filtered across his face as he watched the twins move closer to their mother.

Inuyasha's curiosity was peaked now and he asked, "So that's why you destroyed that village?" trying to understand.

Bankotsu returned his gaze to the mutt and spoke firmly, "That was only two months after the band had been formed, which was shortly after I had gotten banned."

Darius said, "It took forever for her to even try to get over it, and she blamed herself for it too."

Bankotsu nodded. "I know, and according to Lissa, so did all the other villagers." He finished sadly.

Darius sighed, "I tried to get her to understand but-" shrugging and shaking his head sadly.

Inuyasha sat there watching them and wondered if perhaps he'd have done the same thing in Bankotsu's position. After mulling it over a while he thought, _"Have I misjudged him all these years? I mean, I thought he was just a cold blooded murderer…"_

Darius said, "Anyways, about Naraku." Turning to his child hood friend he declared, "I can't let this go." staring deep into his eyes, with absolute determination in them.

Bankotsu assured, "We'll get him Dar, count on it!" the same determination mirrored in his own gaze.

Inuyasha sighed, "In that case, we'll need to figure out a plan of action." staring at his new companions, with serious golden eyes. "But for now, let's get some rest."

They nodded and each of them settled in for the night, resting but ready for trouble anytime.

**The next morning:**

Kitara woke to her husband's hand cupping her breast and smiled. She felt tiny bodies crawling on her hip and asked, "Hungry are ya?" laughing as her children both began babbling impatiently at her.

Bankotsu's eyes opened as he felt her move to sit up. He yawned and smiled at his daughter and son's antics. Standing up he placed a blanket over his wife, who began nursing their son.

He picked up his wailing daughter and amused her while his son fed. Grinning the red haired little angel began tugging at her father's braid.

Darius woke up and kissed Lissa's forehead before slipping from the blankets and began gathering wood for a fire.

He smiled as he watched Bankotsu amusing his daughter. Once Hyokotsu had been fed, Kitra passed him to his father and gathered her daughter. Bankotsu grinned and accepted his son placing him over his shoulder to burp him.

Leiko immediately latched onto her mother's breast and began guzzling hungrily. Kitra laughed. She'd managed to break them from trying to bite her rather quickly.

Bankotsu dug into the bag and changed his son's diaper sending uncle Jaky to clean them this time. Jakotsu frowned, "Ya know I like the kids, but not these stinky things." wrinkling his nose as he picked up the diapers and went to do his assigned task.

Bankotsu laughed and burped his daughter before changing her diaper too and passing the kids back to their mother.

She smiled and began playing with the munchkins while Bankotsu walked into the river and began tossing fish onto the bank for breakfast.

Darius had the fire going and walked over to entertain his niece and nephew adding, "Wow, I knew he'd be a good father, but I never expected him to be happy while changing diapers."

Kitra laughed. "Maybe it's cause they're his children's diapers?" she asked while grinning and hugging her brother. "Kami how I've missed you," she said, squeezing him with all her strength.

Darius laughed and hugged her back, before tugging his hair out of his niece's grabby hands. "I'm back now Kit and I don't plan on going anywhere again for a long time." He assured her.

Kitra smiled and sat beside her brother. Hyokotsu crawled into her lap and tugged on her lip babbling at her.

Kitra laughed and nuzzled him saying, "Yes prince, mama misses you too." He grinned and placed a slobbery kiss on her cheek. Kitra grinned and tickled his tummy.

Leiko was busily playing with her uncle's finger when Lissa walked over greeting, "Morning everyone," and sitting beside Darius.

Darius grinned up at her and playfully scolded, "Bout time sleepy head." Ducking to avoid her playful hit and laughing.

Kitra smiled and went back to amusing her kids after returning the greeting. Darius passed Leiko to Lissa and went to help Bankotsu with the fish.

Jumal walked around gathering berries and nuts to go with the fish. Kagome yawned and stretched before putting her sleeping bag away and walking over to join the others.

Jakotsu hung the diapers up to dry while everyone ate breakfast. Sango asked, "So guys, what's the plan?"

Bankotsu answered, "We need to find a way to lure Naraku to us."

Darius agreed, "Going to him is asking to be ambushed, so you're right Ban. Luring him to us is the best option."

Inuyasha argued, "It won't work. He'd never believe it wasn't a trap." Shoving his fish into his mouth and staring at the berries.

Kitra added, "From what I've gathered, he has a big ego right?" eying the group.

Sango agreed, "That's true enough," staring at the red haired baby who was tugging on her daddy's haori.

Kitra added, "Well if he's anything like Kou or Kio, that'll be his downfall then. It'd be the best place to strike him."

Bankotsu smirked, "You always were smart as a whip Kit babe." pride filling his eyes as he stared at his wife.

Kitra smirked, "Thanks Ban," taking her daughter and passing her a teething strip. She handed her son one as well and placed them on the blanket between the adults. The kids happily began chewing their treat and ignored the adult's conversation.

Miroku said, "We know he's obsessed with lady Kikyo." Pondering over what the woman had suggested.

Inuyasha said, "Oh no! You're not dragging her into this. She's suffered enough thanks to him." growling the last part.

Kitra shook her head, "That wasn't what I was suggesting."

Darius asked, "Is there anything else that we could use for bait?" not liking the idea of using any woman as bait.

Kagome sighed, "Well, he's determined to collect the jewel shards," holding up her piece of the jewel.

Miroku agreed, "That's right. It's his driving force- to collect the entire jewel."

Darius grinned, "Than we have our bait," satisfied that things were coming together.

Sango pointed out, "We have the bait, but how do we set the trap? It has to be alluring enough that he can't resist it."

Kitra grinned. "That's the easy part. Kagome you're a priestess right?"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo- so they say," eyes dimming a little.

Kitra said, "Even if you're her reincarnation, you're still yourself too. Meaning that you have your own powers, and are your own person," placing a warm hand on the girl's shoulder.

Inuyasha said harshly, "Now wait just a minute, there's no way-"

Kitra cut him off announcing, "We're not using her. We're gonna lure him out by using me."

Bankotsu bellowed, "Hell no! No way in hell am **I** letting **you** be the bait," glaring at her for even suggesting it.

Darius bellowed, "Not while I'm alive!" voicing his agreement and also glaring at her.

Kitra sighed, "You two are way too over protective sometimes." Glaring back at them she reminded, "Dar mama was a priestess too and you know my powers were beginning to come to the surface when we left."

Darius growled in warning, "Kitra…" glaring at his headstrong sister.

Bankotsu stood up proclaiming, "It's not gonna happen and this discussion is over!" sending his wife a look warning her to drop it.

Kitra snapped, "Like hell it is! Naraku doesn't know about my powers. I may not be able to sense the shards like Kagome, but he'll come after me regardless. If I have the jewel shards, he'd come after me faster," glaring defiantly at them.

Bankotsu hissed, "No, now drop it!" anger filling his stormy gaze.

Kitra stood in front of him and argued, "Damnit Bankotsu, just because you're my husband doesn't mean I'm going to follow your every order blindly!" her own temper rising.

Bankotsu grabbed her arms and pulled her to him ordering, "The hell you're not! You are **my** responsibility Kitra, and there is no way in hell I'm letting you bait yourself to a fucking demon," spitting in her face as he spoke, he was that angry.

Kitra pried his arms off and argued, "If we don't get rid of him. **None** of us will ever be safe. You, me, the kids, Dar, the others- not one of us! Bankotsu this is the best chance we have." trying to make her stubborn husband listen to reason.

Realizing where this was going, and knowing his sister was pushing it, Darius sighed, "Damnit Kitra, don't make me have to turn you over my knee young lady. I agree with Ban, its way too dangerous," moving between his feisty sister, and her angry husband.

Kitra huffed, "When the hell are you two gonna realize I'm not a child anymore?!" glaring at them both and pacing.

Kagome said calmly, "We'll find another way," trying to calm everyone down.

Kitra said, "There is no other way! Naraku doesn't strike me as the type who likes to lose. He's gonna be determined to get Dar back too," glaring at the group.

Sango agreed, "That's true. Remember he didn't stop until he got Kohaku back under his control again," ending sadly.

Darius swung his surprised gaze to her and asked, "You know Kohaku?" curiosity in his green eyes.

She replied, "He's my little brother," meeting his curious gaze with her sturdy brown one.

Darius said, "I see." Noticing the worried look on her face, he offered, "Well he was fine when I saw him a few days ago," trying to comfort her.

She smiled, "Thanks. I just wish we could free him already," the worry returning to her eyes.

Kitra vowed fiercely, "I'll be dammed if he's gonna take anything or anyone else away from me again!"

Bankotsu snapped, "That still doesn't mean you have to bait yourself to a sick fuck like Naraku!" turning her to face him again.

She asked seriously, "What are you so worried about Bankotsu? With you and Dar there, he won't be able to lay one slimly hand on me," ending in a huff. Bankotsu's jaw clenched, but he was silent as they continued their battle of glares.

Jumal added, "You both know how stubborn she can be. If we don't do this her way she'll-"

Darius cut him off finishing in a frustrated voice, "She'll find a way to do it herself regardless." Turning to face his sister he scolded, "You really are too damn stubborn for your own good Kit." looking directly into her eyes, for once not caring about her damn temper.

She demanded angrily, "Yeah well how else would I stand a chance around the two of you? You're both still acting as if I'm a helpless child, instead of treating me like an adult." She spun around and walked over to the spring, trying to reign in her temper.

Bankotsu and Darius both hung their heads. Inuyasha and the others blinked. Jumal and Lissa walked over adding soothingly, "I know you don't want her to get hurt, but she has a point."

Darius looked at Lissa and said, "We've always protected her," gazing at her searchingly.

Jumal added, "I know, but have either you given any thought to what would happen if this Naraku revives someone else, like Kio or worse Kou?" staring at his friends, hoping to get through to them.

Lissa added scared, "He did it to Darius, so what makes you certain he won't try with one of them next?" just the thought of dealing with either of those two frightened her- especially with what Kio had tried before Bankotsu killed him.

Bankotsu and Darius's eyes widened and they locked eyes with each other. Neither of them had considered that possibility and they both knew damn well it'd spell major trouble.

Bankotsu sighed and gazed at his wife, who was busy skipping stones across the water. Kitra frustratedly tossed another rock, then stomped her foot and sat down hugging her knees as she stared out over the water.


	9. Compromises

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own all of the OC's referenced, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 8:**

After mulling it over a while, Darius sighed and said reluctant but rationally, "They've got a point Ban. If he brings either of those bastard's back, we'll have even more of a fight on our hands."

Bankotsu heaved a sigh adding seriously, "If he did, we'd have to keep an even closer eye on her and the kids. She'd be his number one target either way." acknowledging how much worse things would become.

Darius placed a hand on Bankotsu's shoulder and said, "Look man, I don't want her in danger anymore than you do. However, if he does bring them back she's going to be in even more danger than she would acting as bait for a trap."

Lissa and Jumal held their breaths while the two alpha males conversed. Back in the village Bankotsu had been famous for his temper as well as his fighting capabilities. Bankotsu said, "I just…. she's my wife Dar, and I can't bear the thought of her getting hurt." eyes clouding over with sadness.

Darius nodded, "Neither can I Ban. She's my baby sister… but she's right. We have been treating her like a child; we should let her try thinking for herself a bit. Besides, she's not totally defenseless."

Bankotsu said amused, "Yeah I know. You started training her and well, I finished her training," staring longingly at his wife. She was no child, but the mere thought of her being in danger made him burn with the need to kill whoever the threat was.

Remembering his sister's iron will and stubbornness, Darius added resigned, "We both know she's stubborn enough to try it on her own regardless of what we say. I'm telling you Ban; I'd rather be there where I know I can protect her if needed, instead of having her run off alone, like we know she would."

Bankotsu stubbornly grumbled, "I'd rather not have her in danger period," huffing he added, "But you're right. I'd rather know that I was there in case she needed help too."

His eyes darted to his crawling twins and he sighed. Inside he was struggling. Part of him wanted to lock Kitra and the kids in a castle and keep them guarded day and night where he **knew** they'd remain safe at all times. But the other part of him knew she was being logical as well as irritatingly stubborn.

While cursing her stubborn streak, he admitted to himself that her strong will was what had attracted him to her the most. She was stubborn as hell, but a tough little wildcat nonetheless. There was no denying his little wildcat was one explosive and dangerous woman when crossed.

He and Darius exchanged a long silent look as the tension in the air thickened, before nodding to each other. Bankotsu heaved a great sigh and bemoaned, "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

Darius acknowledged, "Me either, but let's trust Kitra's judgment on this, okay?" patting his concerned friend on the back.

Bankotsu gazed at his wife and let out a long breath, before straightening his shoulders and walking over to where she was.

Lissa and Jumal released their breaths as they realized the fight was over. Lissa kissed Darius's cheek and encouraged, "You did the right thing Darius."

He sighed, "It's not easy though…" watching Bankotsu try to approach his still irritated wife.

Jumal said, "I know how you feel man, it was hard accepting that Lissa had become a grown woman too," sending his sister an affectionate smile. She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around Darius's waist.

Darius's wrapped his arms around Lissa and sighed while he settled his cheek on the top of her head. Jumal pat his back comfortingly and assured, "It gets easier Dar, with time." Darius nodded and just held Lissa, closing his eyes and praying for the best.

Bankotsu cleared his throat and said nervously, "Kitra, I…"

She sighed and hugged her knees tighter. She didn't like that they were still treating her like a child and she didn't feel like listening to him argue with her anymore.

Sighing he sat beside her and stared at her trying again. "Dar and I were talking and-"

"And what?" she mumbled quietly, still not looking at him.

He took a deep breath and said, "You were right. We have been treating you like a kid, and for that I'm sorry. But you have to understand Kit; since your parents died it's always been mine and your brother's jobs to protect you."

Kitra sighed. Lifting her head and facing him she said, "I know Ban, but I-"

He placed a finger to her lips silencing her protest and finished, "I know, you're not a child anymore. You don't have to rely on us completely to defend you anymore either," he finished a little sadly.

Kitra pulled his finger away and said, "Look I know you don't want me getting hurt, but Ban unless we stop him, who knows what will happen. He could come after me and the kids, you, or anyone else at any given moment," staring searchingly into his eyes.

He admitted, "That's what worries me the most," holding her gaze, trying with his eyes to make her see her hurt.

Kitra cupped his check and said, "Bankotsu I love you, but you have to let me do what I can to protect us all. You're the man I get that, but you know for a fact I've never followed orders and I'm not going to start doing so now. I need to be an equal partner; we've already gone through this."

Bankotsu placed his hand over hers and held it there, nuzzling into her palm. "I know Kit. Just promise me you'll be careful, okay?"

Kitra assured, "Of course I'll be careful silly. I have you and two amazing kids to help raise," staring deep into his eyes with a confidant look of her own.

Bankotsu inhaled a deep breath and nodded asking, "So what exactly do you have in mind?"

Blinking Kitra asked, "Does this mean-" not sure she was hearing him right and afraid to believe he'd agreed to her plan.

He answered seriously, "We're gonna give it a shot Kit. But Dar and I stay with you at all times." wagging a finger in her face to emphasize his point.

Kitra smiled, "Thanks for trusting me Ban," as she hugged him tightly glad that he was going to give her a chance to show how she was capable of handling the situation.

He hugged her back squeezing his eyes and said, "I'll always trust you Kit. I believe in you love, just promise me that you'll be cautious."

Kitra grinned, "I promise," lacing her fingers with his. "Let's go back and tell everyone the plan." She suggested, sending him her most charming smile.

He nodded and led her back over to the others. Jakotsu and Renkotsu were amusing the kids. His entire band was shocked at how he'd reacted to the feisty woman he'd married.

Kitra said, "Okay here's the plan. I was thinking we'd play this off like I snuck the jewel and ran off alone after an argument."

Ban scowled, "Now wait just a minute, I said-"

She held up a hand cutting him off and said, "I said make it **look** like it, with you and Dar nearby but undetectable." Turning to Sango she questioned, "You have things that make you undetectable to demons for when you're tracking them right?"

Sango nodded. "Sure but what good is that gonna do?" she answered, feeling confused.

Kitra explained, "Ban and Dar would use those and follow me closely, this way Naraku and any other demons wouldn't know they were there."

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "I think I see where you're going with this. Correct me if I'm wrong my lady, we stage an argument when we know Naraku's watching, you run off alone with the jewel and he follows and attacks you falling right into our trap."

Kitra beamed, "Exactly. He'd never believe it was a set up. The lure of the jewel on a seemingly defenseless woman would be too good an opportunity for him to pass up."

Kagome said, "But how would you know when to stage the fight?" not sure this would actually work.

Kitra sighed, "Have you all forgotten his bugs?"

Darius smacked his palm over his fist and said "That's right. Those pesky bugs followed me and Kohaku everywhere." following his sister's train of thought. "So we wait until the bugs are watching us and stage the fight and 'runaway' right?" he asked, wanting his sister's confirmation.

Kitra smiled and nodded. Bankotsu asked unconvinced, "Aren't those bugs always around?"

Inuyasha answered, "Only when Naraku is spying on us. I can smell them most of the time," shrugging carelessly.

Quick to see where she was going with this, Renkotsu concluded, "Then we just have to wait until Inuyasha smells the bugs and put the plan into action."

Kitra said, "Exactly Renkotsu," pleased that he was on the same page as her.

Bankotsu asked, "But how would we know they're around without it being obvious?"

Darius grinned replying, "The same way we did when Kou was around the training yard Ban."

Jumal smiled and asked, "You mean that signal we used?"

Darius confirmed, "Yup. All we need is to figure out a way for Inuyasha to signal us without making it too obvious."

Everyone thought it over a while. Lissa asked, "But what should the signal be?"

Miroku said, "Sniffing the air would be obvious, yet fitting." mulling it over.

Darius rebutted, "No that'd be too obvious."

Kitra asked eagerly, "How about an ear twitch followed by rubbing his nose like he has a cold?"

Inuyasha thought it over and agreed, "That works since I don't get colds in my hanyou form."

Darius agreed, "Okay that's it then. Everyone remember the signal."

Kitra added amused, "And the fight could be about me getting sick of being treated like a child either with you or Ban."

Bankotsu blinked, "Didn't we just go through this?" he asked clearly unamused.

Kitra giggled. "Aw come on Ban chan. He doesn't know my temper, or that I'm prone to taking of alone after losing it, so it'd be the perfect cover." sheer devilment dancing in her hazel eyes.

Still unamused Bankotsu sighed, "Fine," before pulling his son into his lap. Darius sent his sister and her husband an amused shake of his head, before pulling his niece into his lap.

Kitra, Lissa, and Kagome started packing up the camp. Jumal, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha set about getting the kids set up on Jumal and Lissa's fronts.

After placing the kids into their slings, Bankotsu kissed the top of their heads and grinned boyishly as his treasure offspring gave him slobbery kisses back on his cheek.

Darius grinned at the sight and the pure joy in his friend's eyes. He kissed Lissa's cheek and went to gather his weapons and armor.

Kitra handed each kid a teething strip and tucked a fresh bottle of water into a pouch beside them, before gracing their foreheads with a single kiss each.

Bankotsu placed his Banryu over his shoulder and watched his wife don her armor and secure her weapons. After assuring she was ready, she passed the baby bag to Jakotsu and moved up to her husband's side.

Sango picked up Hiraikotsu slinging it over her back. Kirara and Shippo jumped onto her and Miroku's shoulders. Kagome slipped her yellow bag onto her back and stood, bow in hand, next to Inuyasha.

Bankotsu nodded to his team and they set off. Inuyasha's pack walked behind them a while, before Inuyasha and Kagome both moved up beside Bankotsu and Kitra.

The girls exchanged smiles and the guys nodded to each other. Bankotsu was alpha of his group, with Darius as his right hand man. Inuyasha was alpha of his pack, and for the time being, the two alphas managed to get along.

**A/N go check out my poll and let me know which story you'd like finished after this one, thanks XD**


	10. Supplies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own all of the OC's referenced, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 9:**

Kitra said, "Hey Babe, I think we need to stop and stock up again," as she counted how many teething strips were left.

Bankotsu nodded. "Okay we'll find a village somewhere and stock up." He agreed, not wanting to deal with his kids fussing if they ran out of chew strips. With them cutting teeth already he'd have a big mess on his hands and he knew it.

"Inuyasha, we could really use some more stuff too," Kagome added, hoping he'd be more prone to allow her since there were others around.

Not in the mood to get sat, especially with the mercenary watching, Inuyasha sighed and held up a hand signaling for his pack to stop. Turning to his companions, he ordered, "Sango, next village we pass you and Kagome are going to stock up." She nodded.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, who frowned wondering what she was so happy about. Kagome wasn't as troublesome as Kitra, at least she knew who was in charge and didn't dispute his rulings like the red head did. Shaking his head the hanyou began walking again and wondered why the mercenary would even put up with such behavior and from his bitch no less- it just didn't make sense.

In the canine world the strongest male was alpha and supreme leader, no one not even his alpha bitch dared argue with him. The young mercenary was very much the alpha of his group, but he catered to his bitch rather than ruling over her with the same iron fist he did his men, made no sense to him.

Shaking his head to clear it, the hanyou turned his mind back to his own group. They'd effectively teamed up with the others since Kitra had insisted on rescuing her brother, and now they were going to work together to finish the job. He badly wanted to return Kohaku to Sango so she too could be happy.

Sneaking a glance at Kagome, he hid a smile as he saw her engaged in conversation with Kitra. Leave it up to his Kagome to make friends with everyone.

Kitra smiled at the young priestess as they continued talking. Inuyasha's amber gaze turned amused as his ears picked up the other two women also chattering happily.

Bankotsu smirked as his wife continued befriending the miko. She'd always been friendly to just about anyone especially when they'd been kids. She trusted people way too much sometimes, but at least she was happy.

His mind turned to their childhood. All the times she'd watched him and Dar sparring, and his expression grew darker as he recounted all the times Kou had been around- a constant pest.

Darius picked up on the tension in his friend's posture and moved up to walk beside him asking, "What is it?" in a knowing voice.

Bankotsu thought amused, _"Leave to Dar to know something's upsetting me." _Knowing it wouldn't do any good to deny it, Bankotsu answered, "Memories of back at the village."

Darius nodded. "Of Kou, right?" knowing he'd hit the nail on the head by the low growl coming from the man beside him.

Kitra had also picked up on his dark mood and stopped talking, to stare at him. She silently slipped her hand into his and squeezed it, meaning to calm him some.

Bankotsu felt some of the tension drain from him and lightly squeezed hers back. She smiled at him and went back to talking with Kagome. Bankotsu sighed, "Yeah,"

Darius guessed, "About how he was always worming his way around Kit." Bankotsu nodded stiffly. Darius placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and mentioned, "He's gone for now at least, so relax k?"

Bankotsu sighed and confided, "I'm just worried about if-"

Darius cut him off, "We both are, but until then let's enjoy the peace for now and worry about that bridge when and if we come to it k?"

Bankotsu sighed and nodded. He wrapped his free arm around Kitra's waist and pulled her next to him, needing the comfort of knowing she was safely beside him.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him. Bankotsu cast a look back at his children and satisfied they were safe, forced himself to relax a little.

Darius smiled and dropped back beside Lissa, grabbing her hand. She smiled at him and continued walking. Jumal smiled at the exchange and thought he just might see his sister finally happy too.

Jakotsu carried the bag and watched the couples slightly envious, wishing he'd find his special someone too. He reminded himself he had his brothers and his little sister and nephew and niece for now.

Kitra startled in shock as she felt a pinch on her cheek and stared at her grinning husband. She blinked and focused on looking for a village. Bankotsu let out a small snicker and pinched her again.

Kitra stopped and stared at him a minute before walking casually again. Deciding two could play that game, she resumed her hands around his waist and they walked a while. She reached over and pinched his butt, grinning at his shocked face, before announcing the village was just ahead.

Bankotsu smirked, promising with his eyes to retaliate later. Kitra handed the kids each a new teething strip and informed the others she was going for supplies. "Ban you watch the kids while I get what we need." She instructed, intending to walk off.

Bankotsu snagged her elbow and ordered, "Not alone you don't," actually asserting his authority over her for a change.

Knowing what was bound to happen, Darius walked up offering, "I'll take her Ban," trying to avoid another argument between them.

Satisfied Bankotsu nodded and released her arm. Kitra smiled and linked hands with her brother happy to have a few minutes alone together.

Kagome and Sango walked with them and they four went down to the village. Bankotsu chose to spend the time with the kids on a blanket entertaining them while they crawled around a bit. Lissa smiled as she watched him transform into the kid he'd once been.

Jumal helped him keep the little ones occupied. Everyone else sat down to rest as well.

Kitra teased playfully, "So Dar, can I expect any nieces and nephews in the near future?"

Darius smiled, "Maybe after we kill Naraku Kit, maybe."

Kitra squealed excitedly. Darius laughed. Kitra confided, "I felt so sad and guilty when you died. You never had a family of your own because you were always busy taking care of me."

Darius stopped her, turned her to face him, and reminded sternly, "I never wanted a family of my own. Kitra I don't regret a single minute of taking care of you. You're my baby sister; it was my job and privilege to take care of you."

Kitra sighed. "I know and I'm grateful for it Dar believe me. If you two hadn't have, he'd have hurt me much sooner," sadness entering her hazel eyes.

Darius snapped, "Not while I was breathing," eyes unusually cold.

Kitra confessed sadly, "He did afterward. He chased me and pinned me against a tree." Taking a deep breath she added, "I barely remember his blade cutting me. He… he'd cut me over and over. But then Ban showed up out of nowhere and saved me, again," ending somewhat amused.

Rage in his eyes at what his sister had suffered; Darius swore under his breath and hugged her to him. Kitra leaned into his warm embrace and buried her head on his chest, needing reassured like when she'd been a child with the memories so close.

Instinctively Darius nuzzled her hair and soothed, "He's gone now Kit. You're safe. You have Ban and me." rubbing his hand along her back to soothe her.

Kitra sobbed brokenly, "I didn't think I'd ever get you back. When we found your grave disrupted… I was heartbroken," nuzzling into his chest as she'd done when she was a kid, at this moment she felt like a scared kid.

Darius affectionately kissed the top of her head before pulling back and assuring, "I'm right here Kitra and I don't plan on going anywhere ever again."

She closed her eyes and pulled out of his arms nodding. She had been truly blessed. Not only did she get Bankotsu back, but she had two adorable kids with him and had gotten her beloved brother back, as well as her friends.

Deciding to leave the past where it belonged, she smiled and started toward the stands to get supplies. Sango and Kagome had been gathering their supplies, but caught the conversation between the siblings.

Darius dutifully watched over the women and stayed close to all three of them in case of danger. Kitra made certain to get plenty teething strips for her kids. She collected a new pot and several blankets, along with other needed items.

Darius smiled as an idea came to him. He walked over and purchased a nice set of ribbons, and a toy each for his nephew and niece. After paying for them, he and the women left the village and returned to the others.

Darius smiled and held the toys out to Bankotsu, explaining they were for the kids. Bankotsu grinned and thanked his brother in law, before nodding to allow him to give them to the kids.

Grinning Darius placed the toys in each of the kids tiny fists. He was rewarded with big grins and sloppy kisses from them.

Laughing Bankotsu helped Kitra distribute the supplies. Darius then walked over to Lissa and surprised her with the ribbons, placing the blue one in her hair. Her eyes lit up as she said, "Thanks you so much Darius." placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He pulled her in for a quick kiss and pulled back answering, "You're welcome sweetheart." Lissa grinned and linked arms with him.

Since they were all stopped they had a quick lunch before setting off again. The kids played with their rattles while the adults talked and made food.

Laughing and babbling happily as they shook their noise makers the kids were content. After eating, Bankotsu ordered Renkotsu to change their diapers while he and the others packed up.

Muttering to himself, Renkotsu did as instructed then passed the kids to their father. Bankotsu nodded and placed his beloved children in their carriers and planted kisses on their heads.

Kitra handed them each their toys and a teething strip. With clean butt's and full hands the kids settled down and everyone set off.

**A/N I know the chapter is short but this is a good place to cut off at :) ****Anyways, there's chapter nine ****:)**


	11. FInal Battle

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own all of the OC's referenced, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 10:**

Two weeks later, the groups were walking along. "Well what now?" Inuyasha barked annoyed.

Kagome suggested, "Calm down Inuyasha."

Darius reminded, "We have to wait until we know what Naraku's got planned." Becoming a bit annoyed with the mutt's constant snapping the last few hours.

Kitra was busily trying to soothe her wailing children. They'd been changed and fed, and given teething strips- nothing seemed to appease them.

Bankotsu sighed and rubbed his temples trying to ease his headache. Something was obviously wrong with the kids and had been for a few days now.

Suikotsu was looking them over again and couldn't find anything unusual. "Other than the slight fever they seem fine to me." He gave them each a bottle with herbs in it to take down the fever and instructed, "Just keep them out of the sun for now."

Kitra nodded and carried her fussing daughter over to lay her on the blanket. Inuyasha huffed annoyed. The piercing wails were doing a real number on his sensitive ears.

Bankotsu clenched his fist and bellowed, "Shut them up already Kitra!"

She snapped back, "I'm trying to," her own temper rising as she glared back at him.

Kitra began rocking back and forth trying to lull her daughter to sleep. Lissa tried the same with Hyokotsu. Finally an hour later the kids fell into fitful sleeps.

Everyone sighed in relief. Bankotsu's head was pounding and he was in a bad mood. Worn out from calming her kids, Kitra decided to slip off and have a bath.

Bankotsu had his head on his knees. Kitra informed him, "Look I'm gonna go bathe. I haven't had a bath in two days."

He scowled, "You better make it damn quick." She huffed and walked off.

Kagome, Lissa, and Sango all followed her deciding to bathe as well. Darius sat beside his niece and nephew, glad they were finally sleeping.

Suikotsu handed Bankotsu some tea and instructed him to drink it, it would help with the headache. Bankotsu nodded and gulped the tea, hoping it worked quickly.

Inuyasha jumped into a tree to get away from everything for a while and let his poor abused ears rest.

**With the women:**

They walked over to the creek and stripped before slipping into the water. Kitra closed her eyes and relaxed grateful for the silence. She loved her kids to pieces but she really needed a break badly.

She was upset with Bankotsu for snapping at her instead of helping with the kids too. _"He didn't have to snap at me, and it wouldn't have killed him to help,"_ she thought annoyed.

Sighing she moved deeper into the cool water and started scrubbing her hair. Lissa sighed as she watched her irritated friend and began scrubbing her own hair. Her mind filled with thoughts of her beloved Darius and how glad she was to finally have him back.

Kagome and Sango decided to wash their hair as well. Each of the girls were lost in their own thoughts. _"I wonder who they were talking about at the village?" _Kagome thought, hesitant to bring it up, for fear of upsetting her new friend.

"_Kohaku, we will free you soon too,"_ Sango silently vowed, as renewed hope filled her with determination to free her own brother from Naraku's vile clutches. Seeing Darius freed from him, gave her hope.

The others finished and Kitra assured, "I'll be along in a few minutes." needing a few minutes alone.

After Sango and Kagome walked off, Lissa warned, "You know Ban's gonna flip," staring at her friend with her hand on her hip.

Kitra spat, "He can be pissed all he wants. I need a few more minutes, so go ahead." Lissa sighed and shook her head following the other girls, knowing it'd be no use arguing with her. "Suit yourself," she mumbled as she left.

Kitra sighed as she continued scrubbing her fiery hair free of the dirty suds.

When the girls entered the camp, Darius walked over asking, "Hey Li, where's Kit?" not seeing his sister.

Lissa explained, "You know how she gets. She insisted we give her a few minutes alone to finish up."

Darius mumbled, "Sometimes she's too stubborn." nodding his head.

Bankotsu walked over and demanded, "Where the hell is Kitra?"

Lissa repeated what she'd told Darius and Bankotsu swore under his breath. "Watch the kids, I'm gonna go get her stubborn ass." He ordered, walking off towards the creek.

**At the creek moments before:**

"Well, well, you sure have gotten pretty." A dark voice intoned as lust filled brown eyes roved the exposed breasts.

Kitra's spine stiffed and she thought, _"It can't be."_ Refusing to open her eyes she wished him away. _"Please let this be a joke."_

Seeing her stiffen the male chuckled. "What's the matter Kitra, are you surprised?"

Her eyes slowly opened and horror filled her eyes, "Kou," she breathed.

He smirked, "Miss me babe?" moving towards her and licking his lips.

Kitra dropped her hands and made a dive towards the shore for her sword.

Spotting the move Kou cursed and tried to get there before she did. Her hand wrapped around the hilt and she spun to face him. His eyes fell to her swinging breasts.

"Hm can't wait to taste you," he stated smugly.

Kitra hissed, "The only thing you'll be tasting is my blade you sack fuck." eyes blazing with anger at the unwanted and shocking interruption. "This isn't the first time you've spied on me bathing you disgusting little pervert!"

Kou chuckled and made a dive for her, clashing their weapons against each other. Kitra blocked him and punched his face before jumping back and landing on the land. _"Damn him. When I fucking get my hands on Naraku his ass is fucking toast!"_ she vowed angrily to herself.

Hearing her words, Bankotsu's eyes widened and his jaw clenched. _"Mother fucking son of a bitch! I'll kill him for this!" _his hand gripped Banryu tightly as he broke through the trees, swinging his blade.

"Get the fuck away from my wife, bastard!" he shouted, swinging for Kou, who jumped back to avoid the strike, eyes wide.

Landing in front of his wife Bankotsu bit out, "Fucking get dressed already!" fury rolling off him in waves.

Kitra clenched her jaw and immediately retrieved her clothes, shoving them on before again holding her blade.

Bankotsu lunged for Kou with murder in his eyes. "Why the fuck did he have to bring you back?!" he demanded, swinging his Banryu toward the one man in the world he hated most.

Kitra sheathed her sword and drew her bow aiming for Kou's neck. _"This had better be the last fucking time I have to deal with this son of a bitch!" _she thought angrily, clenching her jaw and waiting for the right moment.

Bankotsu kept striking towards Kou and tearing up the land. Thanks to the jewel shard, Kou had gotten faster and continued dodging the massive weapon. His own eyes were filled with hatred, murder, and fury as he glared at Bankotsu.

"I'm gonna kill you this time Bankotsu. Then I'm gonna take what's rightfully mine." He vowed.

Bankotsu hissed venomously, "You'll never fucking touch her. She's mine and always has been, now die!" swinging again, this time he managed to cut Kou's arm and smirked.

Kou raised his weapon and bellowed, "She's mine!" and dodged another attack as Banryu came for his head.

Kitra ground her teeth and yelled, "Fucking stay dead this time!" and released the arrow, aiming for Kou as he dodged the swing.

Kou watched in horror as the arrow flew into his shoulder knocking him off balance and right into the path of the massive blade. Bankotsu smirked as his weapon sliced deep into his rival's flesh rendering him in half.

Sheer pleasure filled Bankotsu's eyes as the sound of fleshing tearing and the hated man's horrified scream rent the air.

Drawn by the loud voices and battle, the others gaped at the sight as an arrow flew toward the man and the massive blade connected with flesh.

Darius grit his teeth, _"So that bastard did bring him back."_ He thought angrily.

As soon as his opponent had been defeated Bankotsu rounded on Kitra and sagged her arm yanking her to his face gritting out, "Don't you ever take off alone again!"

Shaking she snapped back, "How could I have known he'd been brought back?" her own temper flaring.

Bankotsu's fingers dug into her arm as he spat out, "That's not the fucking point Kitra! I told you not to go off alone- period," pure anger blazing in his eyes.

She whimpered as she felt her arm bruising. Bankotsu cursed and let go of her arm. The anger diminishing a little as he finished, "Am I clear?"

Kitra nodded shakily. She'd been scared when Kou had shown up and known Bankotsu would be angered. He pulled her to his chest and she sobbed in his arms. "Thank you," she cried.

His hand ran up and down her back soothing her as he assured softly, "It's over Kit."

She buried into his arms and continued crying into his chest, grateful he'd shown up and promising never to go off alone again. Bankotsu held his wife and soothed her.

Darius was about to walk over to them, when the air began to fill with an eerie mist. "Fuck get out of there!" Inuyasha yelled in warning.

Bankotsu leapt into the air and landed by the others before the mist could affect them. "Ku ku ku," came Naraku's vile chuckle.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled, pulling out his sword. Bankotsu pushed Kitra behind him and ordered her to get to the kids. She ran over to her kids as her brother ran to his friend's side.

"You'll die for bringing that piece of scum back." Bankotsu vowed, staring the hanyou dead in the eyes.

Naraku taunted, "You won't even touch me." blood red eyes smug as he settled his eyes on the teenager. His tentacle retrieved the shard from Kou's corpse as he said, "Shame he didn't last just a little longer."

Kagome raised her bow taking aim and shouted, "Today you die Naraku!" waiting for Inuyasha's command.

Kitra stood in front of her children ready to defend them if needed. Lissa and Jumal were encircled protectively by Jakotsu, Kitra, and Mirkou.

Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Inuyasha, Kagome, Bankotsu, and Darius all prepared for battle. Naraku chuckled as Kohaku and Kagura moved to engage in battle.

Kagome warned, "Watch out!" as Kagura unleashed her dance of the dragon towards the group with the children.

"Damnit!" Bankotsu bellowed, moving to deflect the attack with Banryu. Blood boiling with anger and hatred toward the woman who had just dared to attack her family; Kitra felt her hidden powers flaring to the surface. She moved to stand behind her husband and said seriously, "Let's finish this bitch off for good." climbing onto Bankotsu's back.

He nodded allowing her to climb onto his back. She locked her knees around his waist and drew her bow. The same anger in his veins, he leapt into the air twirling Banryu before lowering it and yelling, "Die wind bitch! Dragon hammer!" as the yellow and pink light began to shoot from his massive blade. At the same time, Kitra closed her eyes and focused on her arrow and released it.

Kagura smirked, "Ha that won't work on me!" She lifted her fan intending to counter the attack back at him. She gasped in shock and shrieked as she noticed the energy charged arrow cutting through the middle of the attack and heading straight for her.

Heart pounding in fear, she flicked her fan trying to avoid the attack. She deflected the attack, but the miko's arrow pierced and shattered her fan. "What the hell?" she thought shocked.

Kitra smirked and said, "No one attacks my family and lives!" firing another arrow, which buried into Kagura's chest just as Banryu's next energy surge struck her. With the combined powers, she was slowly obliterated.

Naraku's eyes narrowed hatefully at the couple after Kagura's horrified sand pain filled shriek rent the air. "Another priestess?" he thought disgusted and shocked.

Kitra's powers flared around her and her husband as they moved to stand beside Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was next to Inuyasha ready to fire at his command.

Kohaku had gone after the group and ended up in a battle with his sister. Darius had drawn his blade and was hacking away at the demon hoards that had charged out of nowhere.

Inuyasha said, "Let's finish this Kagome." as he prepared to launch his windscar. Kagome nodded and released her own arrow bringing down Naraku's barrier. His smug look turned to one of horror as he saw both miko's aim their bows.

Inuyasha vowed, "You die here and now Naraku!" releasing his windscar, combining it with Kagome's arrow.

Kitra fired her own arrow combining it with Bankotsu's dragon hammer attack. Naraku's horror filled blood red eyes opened wide as he realized he couldn't dodge the oncoming attacks.

"What the hell? Why can't I move?"" he thought finding himself pinned to the ground. He saw the miko energized arrow behind him. "What's going on?!" he demanded.

As the energy attack hit him and his body began tearing apart piece by painful piece Kitra smirked answering, "You dared to involve my family and crossed one too many people."

Kagome vowed, "You're time is up Naraku." firing a final arrow which obliterated the remains of the once powerful hanyou.

Everyone watched in satisfaction as their enemy was finally defeated. After all traces of the wicked demon had disappeared, everyone turned to Kitra.

Kitra explained, "Lots of things happen when powers awaken. And no one fucks with my family without paying for it."

Kagome asked, "But how?" still confused.

Midoriko's ghost appeared and explained, "Her mother was a powerful priestess who had been driven from her homelands. Her father was a mighty warrior." Turning to Bankotsu she added, "As was yours. You have done well children, all of you."

Kitra grinned, "Thank you. Without you it wouldn't have been possible."

Midoriko smiled. "It's the least I could have done."

Sango said, "But I thought she was just a village girl?"

Midoriko answered, "She was, but the love of her family and friends, and the need to protect them are what finally unlocked her powers."

Bankotsu asked, "Uh what's going on here?"

Midoriko answered, "A grave wrong has been righted dear child, and now I'll be able to rest in peace." picking up the jewel that was only missing one shard.

Sango asked, "What about my brother? If you take the shard out he will die." Sadness deep in her eyes.

Midoriko nodded to Kitra and she knelt beside the unconscious child. Closing her eyes she began chanting and held her hand over the boy. She focused entirely on her hands and the healing energy flowing through them.

Bankotsu moved to approach but was stopped By Darius, who grabbed his arm and encouraged, "Have faith in my sister, and let her do what she must."

Worry filled blue eyes locked with confidant green ones, then the black haired man nodded and stood still, eyes focused on his wife.

Kitra's chanting grew louder as the light grew stronger and the kids began to groan. Sango was held back by Miroku's strong arm around her waist. Midoriko's ghost walked over to the boy and retrieved the shard before standing back and completing the jewel.

The children were strangely wide awake but very quiet as they watched their mother. Lissa and Jumal stood beside the others and watched with baited breath. Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu all watched their leader's reactions.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched mutely as the chanting began to sound like a song and the light increased again. Kitra's melodic voice filled the air another minute before the light vanished and she fell to the ground breathing harshly.

Bankotsu broke into a run and ran over to his wife screaming, "Kitra!" he fell to his knees scooping her panting form into his arms and demanded, "You better be okay woman." Fear in his eyes.

Kitra smiled at him before passing out in his arms. Midoriko assured, "She will be fine, just needs to rest." She fused the jewel to a completed jewel again and placed it over the hole in her chest.

A small light begin to emanate from the hole in her chest and surrounded the jewel. Everyone except the unconscious two, gasped in shock as Midoriko smiled. "It is done." She announced once the hole had filled and faded smiling into the afterlife.

Hours later Kohaku stirred. "Where am I?" he asked of no one imparticular.

Kohaku!" Sango cried out relieved as she held her brother crying joyfully. "Thank goodness, I finally got you back."

"Sister?" he asked slightly shocked.

Sango crushed him to her chest scolding, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Kohaku blushed gasping, "Can't breathe."

Sango squeaked and released him mumbling her apologies. Gulping in deep breaths he assured, "It's alright."

Kitra stirred as her daughter began wailing. Bankotsu pulled her to his chest as scolded, "Never ever scare me like that again, do you hear me woman?" Kitra laughed and hugged him before moving to feed her daughter.

Bankotsu placed a blanket over her and picked up his son smiling. "Looks like everything is finished." He declared happily. "Let's go home everyone."

Darius grinned asking, "So just where is home Ban?"

Bankotsu grinned answering, "You'll see." As he scooped his tired wife into his arms and held her close to his heart.

After everyone had packed up and the kids had been fed and changed, the two groups prepared to part ways.

**A/N Okay guys one more chapter and that'll be it. –sniffs- I can't believe it's almost finished.**


	12. Epilouge

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own all of the OC's referenced, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 11:**

**Five years later:**

Kitra and Bankotsu laughed as their twins stared at the newborn.

"Mommy is he gonna be our new brother?" Leikokotsu frowned.

"No princess, he's your cousin." Her father corrected, moving beside her.

"Oh," she said as her frown deepened. Not liking anything marring his daughter's face, Bankotsu tickled her and she went into a giggling fit. "Eek! Stop that daddy!" she shrieked continuing to laugh. Bankotsu laughed and continued his tickling.

Hyokotsu staked behind his father and pounced on him. Bankotsu rounded on his son and growled playfully before tickling him too. Kitra stopped rocking the baby and said amused, "Okay you three take it outside before you wake the baby."

Bankotsu chuckled ordering, "You hear mom guys, outside. I bet uncle Dar is out there."

"Yay!" the kids speed out the door. Jumal jumped out of the way of the speedy toddlers before he could get mowed down. Laughing he said, "They sure do seem excited." Approaching Kitra and reaching for his nephew.

She smiled while passing him the slumbering infant. "Just in time for me to finish dinner." She said.

Jumal smiled asking. "How much longer before Lissa can get up?" sitting in the rocker cuddling his nephew.

Kitra answered, "Sui said a couple more days. She's really worn out after birthing twins."

Jumal nodded. "I can imagine."

Kitra moved to the kitchen and started chopping up the vegetables she'd had Renkotsu and Jakotsu collect earlier. "How long till the others get here?" she asked.

Jumal answered, "Well Sango said they'd make it so relax Kit."

Kitra smiled and pulled the pies out of the oven. She dropped the chopped veggies into the massive pot and added her home made noodles and some boar meat, making sure there would be plenty to go around.

Kitra heard her husband's remark of, "Yo mutt, we were beginning to think you wouldn't come." and thought happily, _"Right on time."_

Removing her apron, she folded it and lay it on the counter, before walking out to greet the arrivals.

Kagome squealed, "Hey!" as the kids hugged her screaming, "Aunt Kagome! Did you bring us any candy?"

Kagome laughed, "Well of course I did." reaching around her protruding belly to hug the kids.

"Careful of miss Kagome's tummy, " Bankotsu warned the kids.

Kitra scolded firmly, "No sugary stuff until after dinner." eyeing her kids.

In unison they protested, "But mommy-"

They were cut off by their father's stern reprimand, "No buts, you heard you mother!"

The children obediently quieted their protest and bowed their heads mumbling, "Yes sir." Bankotsu nodded satisfied, uncrossing his arms and stood by his wife's side.

Inuyasha teased, "At the least the pups no how to listen."

Bankotsu shot back, "At least my wife keeps things from getting boring."

Kagome defended, "Hey! Just because I follow his rules doesn't make me boring you know."

Bankotsu chuckled, "Yeah, but you're too laid back. Kit at least keeps me on my toes." Winking at his wife.

Kagome teased back, "Fine no chocolate for you then."

Bankotsu's eyes widened in mock fear and everyone laughed. Bankotsu smirked, "That's okay I'll just steal some from Kit later."

Kagome said, "Kitra make him play nice."

Playing along Kitra said, "Play nice Ban Chan or no surprise after dinner."

Bankotsu dead panned, "Aw come on Kit I was only teasing." as he nuzzled into her shoulder, licking her neck like a puppy.

Kitra laughed, "Alright. You know I can't stay mad at you forever." He smirked.

Leiko decided to tackle her father who fell to the ground laughing and tickled her.

Darius said, "He seems just like a kid again." with an amused grin on his face as he passed his clean daughter to his sister.

Kitra smiled accepting her niece and suggested, "Why don't you take Mouko and put him in the crib while I rock Amaya to sleep?"

Darius smiled and nodded, deciding to check on his wife at the same time.

Sango walked up holding her own son as she asked, "You didn't start without us did you?"

Bankotsu answered, "Nah, kit's still cooking dinner even. You got here just in time."

Sango smiled handing shin to her husband. "Here Miroku take your son while I see if they need any help setting up the stuff." Miroku grinned accepting his son and kissed his wife's cheek.

Bankotsu explained, "Jakotsu and Renkotsu are out hunting but should be back soon," as he led the others inside and over to the table.

**With Lissa:**

Darius tenderly lowered his son to the crib before brushing a kiss over his forehead and walking over to the bed.

Lissa began stirring and asked, "Is it ready yet?" smiling as he kissed her cheek.

"Not just yet, but the others have arrived." He answered, helping her to sit up. "Are you sure you're up to this Li?" his voice asked filled with concern.

"I'm fine Dar, just help me get my robe on k?" she answered intending to stand. He nodded and helped her into her robe.

They walked into the living room and were greeted by friends and family who had come to celebrate the birth of their children.

"Here Li sit down," Kitra instructed leading her over to the rocking chair. Darius smiled taking his daughter and placing her in her mother's arms.

Kitra walked into the kitchen and washed her hands, before donning her apron and resuming her duties as cook.

Lissa basked in the warmth and friendship that enveloped the cozy home filled with friends and loved ones.

Kitra walked back in ordering, "Alright guys, start setting up the table and I'll dish up the food.

Bankotsu, Darius, and Sango all went to help set the table. Jakotsu dropped the boar into the cave and walked inside to wash his hands. "Little sister had better appreciate this is all I've got to say." He grumbled unhappy about the last minute errand.

Kitra stood with the wooden spoon in her hand replying, "That had better not be complaining I'm hearing, or you can eat fish tonight instead of the meal I've been slaving over all day." eyeing him sternly.

Jakotsu gulped, "Ah little sister, I didn't see you there." He said nervously.

Bankotsu chuckled. "You know he was just teasing Kit." he said trying to placate his wife.

Kitra huffed and warned, "Damn well better have been." before turning back to her stew.

Jakotsu shot his leader a look and hissed, "Why didn't you warn me she was there?" Bankotsu's famous smirk plastered on his face he answered, "Because I like watching you squirm."

Jakotsu shot back, "You mean like you do when she threatens not to feed you anymore."

Darius laughed, "Okay you two come, on, let's finish setting the table so we can eat."

The trio set the table and Sango ordered Miroku to fetch some fresh water while she fed their son.

Kagome's hand went to rub her large belly as she asked, "Inuyasha do you think out kid will be as hyper as these two?" indicating the twins who were wrestling with uncle Jumal.

"Man I hope not," he said. "Hopefully our pup will be good and quiet like his mom." Everyone laughed.

"Okay guys and gals, food's ready. Wash your hands so we can eat." Kitra instructed from the kitchen.

Darius smiled and helped his wife to the table, before placing his daughter in the crib next to her brother. Both were sleeping peacefully.

He walked back into the kitchen and washed his hands, before helping his sister serve the food. Bankotsu served up the drinks.

The kids sat at a smaller table that Bankotsu had carved just for them, and their little chairs.

Everyone sat down and had a peaceful meal together. Kitra toasted, "To family and friends, may we never grow apart."

Everyone voiced their agreement and sat down to eat. Kitra smiled as everyone complimented her stew and noodles. "That's my Kit alright, best cook in the lands." He boasted proudly.

**A/N Sadly I must say readers, the Bankotsu&Kitra stories have finally come to an end. Hope you all enjoyed them.**


End file.
